


Дом без привидений

by Madwit



Series: Дело о Половине Кота [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017, strange cat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Холистических детективов нанимают расследовать пропажу призраков в необычном отеле. Ну что могло пойти не так?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я посвящаю это моим героическим бетам - shanachie и Кленуше! <З

**1932 год**

Роберт Бейли трясущимися руками достал из кармана патроны и зарядил револьвер. Тяжесть оружия действовала успокаивающе. Взводя гашетку, он уже был уверен, что разберется хоть с самим Сатаной.

— Стой здесь, — шепотом велел он Розе. Её глаза расширились — жена наверняка не хотела оставаться одна. Однако она сдержалась, не ударилась ни в крик, ни в слезы, только кивнула; благослови Господь её храброе сердце. Это он виноват. Он притащил её сюда.

Роберт приложил палец к губам — жена кивнула — и приоткрыл дверь. Насколько он мог видеть, в коридоре никого не было, только мигали новые электрические лампы.

Проклятый дом! Роза с самого начала не хотела переезжать в эту глушь, но Роберт, как обычно, уперся. Поместье отдавали буквально за копейки, и он как будто разобрался, в чем подвох: всё крайне запущено, часть строений вовсе в непригодном для использования состоянии. Ну и, конечно, дурная слава, но о каком старом доме в Пенсильвании не ходит дурная слава, скажите на милость? Роберт не верил во всякую чушь, и трудностей не боялся.

А их хватало. Роберт задумал устроить здесь небольшой отель: места-то были живописные, Рейстаунсовсем рядом, — у ближайших соседей постояльцев хватало с избытком. Но, начав перестраивать дом, он столкнулся со множеством проблем, причем таких, о которых и помыслить не мог. Начать хотя бы с того, что особняк как будто менял размеры. Сколько они с архитектором не пытались обмерить комнаты, каждый раз получались совершенно разные цифры. Горничная и кухарка, взятые из той самой деревни, болтали, будто дом проклят; Роберт только смеялся — если бы они действительно в это верили, разве пошли бы сюда работать? Но потом рабочие начали жаловаться на какие-то голоса и призрачные фигуры. Роберт решил, что наслушавшись россказней деревенских дур, они просто пытались выбить побольше деньжат . В доме начали пропадать вещи; Роберт стиснул зубы и уволил горничную. Другой на её место они так и не нашли. Роза жаловалась на странные запахи и плохой сон; Роберт понял, что нужно переделать ещё и вентиляцию.

Все катилось к черту, но он держался. Он никогда не сдавался, не собирался и теперь.

Идиот, упрямый идиот.

Ему всегда нужно было увидеть всё своими глазами, чтобы поверить. Что ж, он увидел. И смерть кухарки — доброй женщины, которая пыталась их предостеречь, не хотела оставлять хозяев наедине с опасностью, которой они не признавали, теперь на его совести. О да, Роберт своими глазами видел, как вышедшая из стены призрачная фигура вонзила нож ей прямо в грудь. Прямо во время ужина, черт бы его побрал. Тарелки с подноса разлетелись по полу, и соус стекал с блюда, смешиваясь с кровью. Розу стошнило... Роберт знал, что эта картинка теперь будет преследовать его каждую ночь: женщина хрипит, её скрюченные пальцы судорожно хватаются за мокрую от крови ткань, прежде чем руки бессильно падают на передник. Ему довелось повидать кое-что в армии, но там он был готов... и там всё было хотя бы объяснимо.

Роберт сжал револьвер покрепче, и двинулся вперед по коридору.

Призрак, сделав свое дело, на несколько мгновений застыл, словно в удивлении, а затем выбежал из кухни прочь. Он не скользил по воздуху, как рассказывают — двигался совсем как человек, вот только сквозь него можно было видеть стены, да и дверь открывать ему не пришлось. Роберт оглянулся назад, на Розу, наблюдающую за ним из-за двери. Он ободряюще кивнул жене, не смея думать о том, что может случиться, если призрак задумал его отвлечь, а сам выйдет из стены позади нее, пока Роберт гоняется за ним по всему дому...

В гостиной что-то зашумело. Глухой удар, словно упало что-то крупное. Тихое шипение. Всё-таки там!

— Покажись, дух! — крикнул Роберт, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит.

Тишина. Кто бы ни возился в гостиной, он предпочел затаиться. Но Роберт был слеплен из другого теста. Он подскочил к двери, и, выставив перед собою револьвер, мощным пинком распахнул её.

Высокую черную фигуру он увидел сразу — и, не колеблясь, выстрелил.

**2017 год**

— ...мистер Бейли выпустил в зловещую фигуру три пули подряд, но промахнулся из-за невесть откуда взявшегося черного кота, который кинулся ему под ноги. Пока мистер Бейли поднимался, фигура исчезла. В тот же вечер они с женой покинули особняк, и больше никогда не возвращались. Но это ещё не конец истории! Десять лет спустя мистер Арнольд, новый владелец отеля, будучи в доме один, внезапно услышал выстрелы в гостиной на первом этаже. Он бросился вниз, но никого не нашел. В гостиной пахло порохом, и мистер Арнольд обнаружил на ковре несколько пятен крови — прямо вот здесь. Позже он заметил след от пули на стене. По всей видимости, это была одна из тех, что выпустил мистер Бейли...

Чарли закатил глаза. Страшные истории у него уже в печенках сидели: тут на каждую комнату находилось с десяток призраков невинно убиенных. Но Софи нравилось. Он ведь сюда приехал только из-за дочки, которая обнаружила странноватое для двенадцатилетней девочки увлечение сверхъестественной чушью. Чарли так и знал, что не стоило позволять ей смотреть все эти сериалы про «охотников». А теперь вот вместо велосипеда, или там, нового планшета, она просит на день Рождения поездку в отель с привидениями.

Ну да чем бы дитя не тешилось. По крайней мере, она много читает — это ведь хорошо, да?

Экскурсовод — он же администратор — мистер Кендал, понизил голос до таинственного шепота, и теперь рассказывал о какой-то медсестре, повесившейся вот на этом самом крюке, после того как она, беременная, заразилась туберкулезом. Чарли обеспокоенно покосился на дочь. Не рановато ли ей слушать такие истории? Но её вид его насмешил: сосредоточенно сдвинув брови и кивая время от времени, Софи делала какие-то пометки в своем блокноте. Подход к делу у неё серьёзный, что ни говори.

Обстановка в отеле одновременно раздражала и забавляла Чарли. Здесь всего было слишком: от слишком зловещих ворот до слишком скрипучих полов и дверей. Половина комнат выглядела бы и вполовину не так мрачно, если сделать в них нормальное освещение и протереть пыль. Потемневшие картины с бледными леди и загадочными джентльменами… ну, это даже не смешно. Расставленные всюду чучела с выпученными стеклянными глазами казались просто вишенкой на торте. В самом деле, только двенадцатилеток впечатлять. Чарли надеялся, что дочери быстро наскучит эта комедия, и они еще успеют съездить в заказник. Отель находился в довольно удачном месте, и денек на природе примирил бы терпеливого отца даже с их номером в стиле «Семейки Аддамс».

Маленькая отряд экскурсантов, в основном состоящий из хихикающей молодежи, двинулся из Зеленой гостиной в Синюю, а Чарли слегка отстал, пораженный одной особенно отвратительной картиной. Он кое-что понимал в живописи, и портрет мужчины с ужасающе искаженными пропорциями лица в чем-то его даже восхитил.

«Уллис Бишоп, 1933-1985. Заведующий психиатрической клиники для бедных (1852-1989), которая закрылась после его загадочной гибели в подземном тоннеле» — прочитал Чарли на табличке и хмыкнул. О, конечно. Куда же без жутенькой психиатрической лечебницы.

Ему вдруг показалось, что Софи окликнула его. Чарли обернулся — нет, дочь по-прежнему внимала рассказу мистера Кендала. Кто-то прошел совсем рядом, и он машинально отодвинулся к стене, чтобы не мешать… но никого не было.

Чарли озадаченно нахмурился. Он же точно слышал шаги за спиной. Его взгляд упал на портрет Бишопа, и Чарли чуть было позорно не вскрикнул — на нарисованном лице определенно было другое выражение, нежели минуту назад. Ха, а вот это ловко проделано, подумал он, успокаиваясь. Интересно, какие еще спецэффекты приготовили здешние затейники.

Портрет мрачно пялился на него глазами разного размера.

*******

Чарли проснулся от крика дочери. Его подбросило на постели, словно от удара током, он рванулся куда-то, запутался в одеяле и чуть не рухнул с кровати, дезориентированный.

— Софи?!

Она что-то прохныкала в своем углу.

— Софи, детка, что случилось?

Не столько встав, сколько свалившись на пол, Чарли бросился к ней. Сон как рукой сняло, сердце тяжело колотилось в груди. В темноте он разглядел светлое пятно — пижаму дочери. Софи сжалась в комочек на полу у кровати и вроде как показывала на что-то рукой.

— Что? Что такое?

Софи шумно втянула воздух.

— Ой! Простите, мистер, вы меня напугали, — её голос всё ещё дрожал. — Я не хотела… папа, ему нужна помощь!

— Кому? — не понял Чарли. Он повернул голову в тот угол, куда показывала Софи, но там было пусто, совсем ничего — даже стула. — Милая, тебе что-то приснилось?

— Папа, нет! — дочь снова начала впадать в истерику. — Помоги ему, у него кро-о-о-о-овь…

Чарли дотянулся до кнопки ночника и зажег лампу.

— Милая, здесь никого нет…

Он перевел взгляд на стену и сам чуть не завизжал. На обоях отчетливо выделялся темный и как будто влажный отпечаток ладони.

— Нет, не уходите, — всхлипнула Софи. — Папа, он же умрет…

Чарли начал лихорадочно озираться. В комнате абсолютно точно никого не было. Он почувствовал, как встают дыбом волоски на руках.

— Да что за…

В коридоре громко хлопнула дверь; они оба подскочили и вскрикнули.

— Софи, о чем ты говоришь, какой он — где он?

— У-ушел, - слегка заикаясь, ответила дочь. — Он п-просил, чтобы я ему помогла, а я и-испугалась…

— Кто просил?

— Дяденька.

— Какой дяденька?!

— Вы-высокий… у него была кровь, вот тут, — она показала себе на локоть. Чарли снова уставился на отпечаток. Напряжение постепенно начало отпускать: он вспомнил, где находится.

— Ясно, — процедил Чарли, выпрямляясь.

В дверь их номера постучали.

— У вас всё в порядке? — донесся испуганный женский голос. — Мне показалось, будто кто-то кричал…

— Да-да! — отозвался Чарли. — Простите, моей дочери кошмар приснился.

— Мне вовсе не приснилось! — возмутилась та. — Это было…

— Это дурацкая шуточка здешних артистов, — закончил за нее отец. — Поверить не могу! Нет уж, с меня хватит…

Он решительно пресек все возражения Софи, включил в комнате свет и вышел в коридор — объяснить ситуацию обеспокоенной соседке. Та с готовностью согласилась, что это, конечно же, безобразие и ни в какие ворота не лезет — и она, разумеется, присмотрит за Софи, пока ее отец сходит вниз и вправит администратору мозги.

Внутренне всё больше закипая, Чарли спустился на первый этаж, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Да чем они только думают? Забираться ночью в комнаты… Ну ладно, может, это и часть развлекательной программы, но у него же ребенок! Они могли её на всю жизнь заикой оставить! Неужели трудно хотя бы спросить у отца, допустимы ли подобные «развлечения» для двенадцатилетней девочки?!

Он решительно протопал по коридору и мимо пустой стойки портье; чучела на стенах провожали его стеклянными глазами, но Чарли отвечал им не менее свирепым взглядом. Нашли дурака, как же!

— Мистер Кендал!

Чарли стукнул в дверь с табличкой «дежурный администратор». Никто не отозвался.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Слушайте, я требую, чтобы…

Дверь вдруг приотворилась под его рукой, издав классический зловещий скрип — небось, немало повозились, чтобы его добиться.

— Вы тут?

Чарли просунул голову в проем. Мистер Кендал был на месте — судя по всему, спал в кресле, спиной к двери. Чарли видел его затылок.

— Мистер Кендал! — снова окликнул Чарли. Тот не шелохнулся. Да что ж такое! Кипя праведным гневом, Чарли протопал внутрь и потряс администратора за плечо. Голова его свесилась набок.

Чарли отдернул руку, сам еще не понимая, что его напугало.

— Прекратите эти шутки, — потребовал он далеко не так решительно, как ему хотелось бы. — Я вам не двенадцатилетняя девочка — которую, к слову, вы вообще не имели права пугать… Мистер Кендал?

Нервно помявшись на месте, Чарли обошел кресло, уже чувствуя, что пожалеет об этом.

Мистер Кендал определенно не спал. Он смотрел прямо на Чарли глазами стеклянными, как у чучел. На его рубашке влажно поблескивало темно-красное пятно, из центра которого торчала рукоятка ножа.

*******

Серая Тойота свернула с основного шоссе и тут же словно попала в мрачную сказку братьев Гримм. Темные стволы по обеим сторонам узкой дороги, густой подлесок, и ни души на мили вокруг. Да уж, местечко интересное.

_— Once we're heading down the track_  
Gotta get away  
Then there'll be no turning back  
Gotta get away  
Where the sky is blue above  
When the sun shines down on love…

Тодд Броцман скептически посмотрел в небо — нет уж, оно точно не было голубым, и солнце в нем не сияло. Словно устыдившись такой откровенной лжи, радио захрипело и заглохло.

Вообще-то, Тодду не следовало садиться за руль. С его-то приступами... Обычно машину вел Дирк. Хотя, если честно, при этом они рисковали ничуть не меньше, а то и больше. Тодд хотя бы знал, что существует такая штука, как «правила дорожного движения», и не превышал скоростной режим. Сейчас он ехал даже медленнее, чем позволялось на этом участке дороги, чтобы в случае очередного приступа успеть остановиться. Дирк же обычно водил так, словно когда-то давно получил единственный урок в экстремальных условиях типа «дорога горит, машина горит, в тебя стреляют» и с тех пор не переучивался. Он мчался на дикой скорости, напрочь игнорируя светофоры, здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения. Каждый раз, выползая из машины на трясущихся ногах, Тодд громко клялся, что больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволит Дирку сесть за руль. Без толку, конечно.

Но сейчас Дирк спал, скрючившись на заднем сиденье. С утра у него разболелась голова, и, промучившись несколько часов, он наконец согласился принять пару таблеток обезболивающего (Тодд теперь всегда носил их с собой) и пересесть назад. Он умудрился кое-как лечь, не расстегивая ремень безопасности, и его лицо во сне было хмурым и сосредоточенным.

У Тодда просто рука не поднималась его будить. Хотя непривычная тишина в машине уже начинала напрягать. Он даже не подозревал, что успел настолько привыкнуть к постоянной болтовне Дирка — и к странной музыке, которую выдавало радио в присутствии детектива, на какую бы волну Тодд его не переключал. Особенно часто почему-то попадался кей-поп, к полному восторгу Дирка. Тодд бы сквозь землю провалился со стыда, если бы кто-то узнал, что ему и самому понравились некоторые песни.

Возможно, это очередное проявление загадочных способностей Дирка, лениво размышлял Тодд, пока мимо скользили замшелые стволы. Как знать. Дирк не любил обсуждать эту тему и всеми силами увиливал от расспросов.

Нельзя было так отвлекаться. Кара последовала незамедлительно — Тодд заметил кота лишь в самый последний момент.

— Черт!

Тодд резко ударил по тормозам, и, несмотря на ремень и низкую скорость, его довольно ощутимо приложило о руль. Сзади что-то недовольно пробормотал Дирк.

— Да чтоб тебя...

Тодд ощупал нос, убедился, что всё (включая так и не проснувшегося детектива) цело, и вылез из машины.

Бампер автомобиля остановился буквально в паре миллиметров от чертовой животины, но кот даже ухом не повел. Большой, с гладкой черной шерстью и наглыми желтыми глазами, он спокойно сидел посреди дороги и смотрел прямо на Тодда.

Пару недель назад Тодд удивился бы. Возможно, даже принял бы животное за вызванную парарибулитом галлюцинацию… Хотя жизнь с Дирком существенно усложняла определение реальности — порой случались такие вещи, что даже для галлюцинаций чересчур.

Но за последнее время в холистическом агентстве повидали просто невероятное количество разных котов, этот даже не был самым странным. Просто еще один в цепочке котопроисшествий.

Очень осторожно Тодд протянул к нему руку. Наученный горьким опытом, он уже не решался просто так хватать котов. Но этот как будто не возражал, чтобы его забрали с дороги и засунули в машину.

— Что случилось? — сонно спросил Дирк. — Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты сбил ежа.

— Вот тебе очередной клиент, — сообщил Тодд, сажая кота ему на колени. — Разбирайся.

Дирк со всей серьезностью поздоровался с котом. Кот мявкнул. Тодд вздохнул, захлопнул дверь машины и тронулся с места.

В классическом понимании, Дирк был — скажем честно — хреновым детективом. Он не очень хорошо отслеживал логические цепочки, не умел толком анализировать данные, а уж о дедуктивном методе и речи не шло. Метод Дирка был ближе к индуктивному, но описать его так — значило существенно приукрасить действительность.

Но всё это еще не значило, что он попросту глуп. Скорее, дело было в тех самых странных и непонятных способностях («которых у меня абсолютно точно нет, Тодд!»). Особое видение Вселенной должно сформировать особый образ мышления, так? В голове Дирка помещалась дикая мешанина из фактов, абсолютно несусветных выводов, странных вопросов и еще более странных ответов без вопросов, а также чего-то такого, что Тодд не мог толком понять, а детектив называл просто «взаимосвязь всего». Для общепринятой логики там просто не оставалось места.

К тому же у Дирка имелось как минимум два неоспоримых преимущества. Он обладал невероятной наблюдательностью и великолепной памятью. К тайному удивлению (и еще более тайному самодовольству) Тодда, вместе они составили довольно эффективную команду. Дирк подмечал и запоминал всё вокруг; задачей Тодда стало вылавливать из этого непрерывного потока сведений что-то полезное и сопоставлять факты. Хотя порой было довольно сложно понять, что из болтовни Дирка действительно важно. Он мог с одинаковой серьезностью поведать о женщине, убившей своего мужа с помощью чайной чашки, обратить внимание на странное поведение голубя, заявить, что рекламные листовки похожи на чьи-то тайные послания, и обвинить уборщицу в том, что она якобы международно известный киллер. А потом оказывалось, что всё это связано с преступной группировкой, использующей в качестве прикрытия бизнес по доставке еды. А в другой раз болтовня оказывалась просто болтовней. Никакой определенности и никакой возможности как-то отделить важное от чуши, которой в голове у Дирка тоже имелось с избытком.

Дирк пожимал плечами — мол, «это так не работает», — но Тодд втайне считал, что если бы только он захотел, то вполне смог бы выявить хоть какую-то закономерность. Как бы то ни было, одна закономерность точно имелась. Дирк всегда находил пропавших котов. Или, может быть, коты находили его. Коты, кошки, котята… Было во всей этой ситуации с массово пропадающими питомцами что-то пугающее — хотя Тодд сомневался, что это действительно работа «кошачьего преступного синдиката». Дирк до безобразия замечательно ладил со всеми зверюгами — со всеми без исключения, даже с теми, о которых Тодд и думать не мог без содрогания. Исцарапанные руки, как выяснилось, еще не самое страшное... Последнюю жуткую тварь, с которой они имели дело, лично Тодд никогда бы и не подумал причислить к котам, но перед Дирком это чудовище, конечно, прикинулось самой милой кисой на свете. Такой, знаете, которая вовсе и не откусывает людям головы, что это вы придумали!

Вот и с этим «пассажиром» Дирк сейчас общался так, словно на полном серьезе понимал кошачий язык. Он отлично расшифровывал всякие «мяу», «мряу», «мявк» и даже «МУАААААААУУУУУ!!!». Тодд раз мрачно пошутил — мол, просто спроси у них, кто же таинственный похититель, и дело с концом, но Дирк почему-то обиделся.

— Какой ты красивый, черный… Прямо как во всяких мистических историях… Кстати, поздоровайся с Хвостиком! Хвостик, эй, у тебя появился новый друг!

Обитатель переноски, стоявшей на заднем сиденье рядом с Дирком, конечно, не ответил.

— И где же твой хозяин? Ты ведь живешь неподалеку, да? Знаешь, ты похож на кота, который понравился бы сатанистам. Ты знаком с сатанистами? Наверняка знаком, тут для них подходящие места...

— Как голова? — вмешался Тодд, пока друг не договорился до какого-нибудь тайного культа, промышляющего в здешних лесах.

Дирк пожал плечами.

— Вроде бы лучше. Спасибо.

— Ты мне так и не объяснил толком, зачем нас позвали в этот… как его… — название отеля снова вылетело у Тодда из головы.

— Эмпузос. Забавное название, да? Его владелец знаком с профессором Трэверс, которой я помог с одним очень интересным случаем. Представь себе, кто-то украл голоса у целой африканской деревни! Разумеется, это оказались проделки инопланетян, но я бы никогда не разобрался без неоценимой помощи Мамы Мвассы.

У Тодда слегка закружилась голова.

— Инопланетяне?

— Да, но Мама нарисовала фоторобот, и тогда я понял…

— А кто такая Мама Мвасса?

— Оооо, — Дирк мечтательно закатил глаза. — Ты бы ее видел, Тодд! Я почти влюбился. Это самая потрясающая, прекрасная, добрейшая, великолепная…

Тодд удивленно уставился на его отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Дирк раньше никогда не выказывал хоть какой-нибудь заинтересованности в женщинах. Тодд бы заподозрил, что он гей, но, судя по всему, Дирка вообще мало волновали подобные вещи.

— ...слониха.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Тодд. — Стоп. Слониха нарисовала фоторобот?

— И очень точный!

— Ясно…

— Да, так о чем это я? Ах, да — отель. Тут произошло какое-то загадочное убийство — ну, это ты должен помнить, владелец вспомнил, что профессор Трэверс рассказывала обо мне — и вот мы здесь!

«Загадочное убийство» — это звучало как настоящее дело для настоящих серьёзных детективов. Не то чтобы Тодд жаловался, но ему всё же хотелось убрать строчку «специалисты по розыску пропавших котов» из портфолио агентства.

*******

Владелец отеля, мистер Эйдан Пауэлл, оказался высоким мужчиной средних лет, весь вид которого кричал о материальном благополучии и полном осознании собственного превосходства над окружающими. Чем неприятно напомнил Тодду бывшего начальника, мистера Палациоса. Наверняка такой же козел, враждебно подумал он. Холеная маска успешного бизнесмена не треснула даже из-за смерти служащего. Тодд был уверен: если что и волновало Пауэлла — так это что отель пришлось закрыть в хороший сезон.

Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и позволил Дирку самостоятельно наладить контакт с клиентом. Детектив обычно не очень хорошо взаимодействовал с людьми, несмотря на всю свою общительность (по большей части она-то людей и отпугивала). Но когда приходилось иметь дело со снобами всех мастей — тут ему просто не было равных, коса находила на камень. Высокомерие он счастливо игнорировал, взгляды царственного недоумения не распознавал, сарказм мог принять за чистую монету и начать выяснять подробности, поэтому просто упрямо гнул свою линию, какой бы странной она ни была.

— Я ожидал вас вчера, — с намеком на упрек сказал мистер Пауэлл после обмена приветствиями.

— Нас слегка задержали кое-какие дела, — жизнерадостно отмахнулся Дирк, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

«Ага, штук пятьдесят», — про себя добавил Тодд.

— О да, понимаю. Наверняка у частных детективов с такой оригинальной специализацией нет и минутки свободной…

— Именно! — подтвердил Дирк. Сарказм пролетел мимо. Тодд мысленно показал Пауэллу средний палец.

— Дело в том, что мне необходимо уехать на выходные, — сдался тот. — И, поскольку отель сейчас закрыт, здесь больше никого не останется.

— Что ж, тогда давайте не будем терять время и сразу осмотрим место преступления.

Мистер Пауэлл приподнял брови.

— Вряд ли на это вам хватит часа. Здание, конечно, не такое уж большое, но здесь очень много… всего.

— Ну, тогда вы можете дать нам информацию о жертве и находившихся в отеле постояльцах, мы бы пока проработали версии, — вмешался Тодд, стараясь поддерживать имидж серьезного детектива. Хотя, если честно, он понятия не имел, как именно должен выглядеть серьезный детектив в реальности. Дирк, судя по всему, просто вдохновлялся образами из сериалов.

Брови Пауэлла приподнялись ещё немного.

— О жертве? Вы имеете в виду мистера Кендала? Считаете, что это как-то связано?

Тодд с Дирком озадаченно переглянулись.

— Разве вы пригласили нас не для того, чтобы расследовать его гибель? — уточнил Дирк.

— Что? Боже, нет. Этим занимается местная полиция, совершенно банальный случай. Я же написал вам в письме о пропаже.

Тодд вопросительно уставился на друга. У того хватило совести принять слегка смущенный вид.

— Мистер Джентли, из нашего отеля исчезли все призраки. 

*******

«Эмпузос» оказался тем еще заведением. До последней мелочи он выглядел словно декорация из трэшевого ужастика. Чучела, серьёзно? Это было так кошмарно, что даже по-своему стильно.

Отель-музей с привидениями — последнее место, где Тодд стал бы искать настоящих привидений, но владелец, похоже, был серьёзен. У Дирка вообще вопросов не возникло. Сперва, казалось, обстановка его слегка удивила, но потом он просто пожал плечами и принял её как данность. Тодд, увы, так не умел.

— Вот здесь у нас Красная Спальня, — рассказывал Пауэлл, открывая очередную дверь. — В этом номере некогда скончался епископ Санфорд, прославившийся своей жестокостью и двуличностью.

— Это тот самый, который проводил здесь магические ритуалы со своим культом? — живо поинтересовался Дирк, читавший буклет с историей отеля.

— Именно.

— Ха, наверняка Фрэнсис сбежал именно от них, — повернулся детектив к Тодду.

— Кто? — прошипел его помощник.

— Кот, которого ты нашел. Я решил назвать его Фрэнсисом. Он не против.

— Епископ жил почти сотню лет назад, — сухо прервал их Пауэлл. Дирк пожал плечами.

— Кошки… От них всего можно ожидать.

Тодд скептически оглядел Красную Спальню и поморщился, увидев малиновые шторы и чучело головы лиса с оскаленной пастью.

— Призрак Преосвященнейшего остался в этих стенах и продолжал являться обитателям дома. В разное время восьмерых человек, рискнувших переночевать в его спальне, пришлось подвергнуть обряду экзорцизма, — с некоторой гордостью поведал владелец.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Тодд, делая очередную пометку в блокноте. Среди пропавших духов уже значились: несчастная леди Джэнет, зарезанная кем-то перед самой свадьбой (является в окровавленном подвенечном платье), раздавленный экипажем мальчик (можете оставить игрушки на полу его комнаты), повесившаяся беременная медсестра, загадочный убийца с кухонным ножом (никто не знает, откуда он взялся), заведующий психушки Бишоп (носит черный капюшон) и неопределенное количество замученных им пациентов.

И это они обошли только половину здания. Как только призракам не было тесно. Тодд не удивился бы, если они просто-напросто решили найти жилплощадь попросторнее.

Он покосился на Дирка, пытаясь понять, говорят ли тому что-то экстрасенсорные («несуществующие!») способности, или, может, какой намек от Вселенной пролетал. Порой он замечал это раньше самого детектива — по его изменившемуся лицу или нехарактерной задумчивости. Но Дирк вел себя, словно просто пришел на экскурсию: разглядывал абсолютно отвратительный портрет какого-то мужика и, судя по выражению лица, не мог определиться между восторгом и ужасом.

Мистер Пауэлл посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.

— Сожалею, но мне пора ехать. Послушайте, может быть… Не могли бы вы остаться в отеле на выходные, чтобы тщательно все изучить? Я хотел бы разобраться с этой неприятной ситуацией как можно скорее.

— Конечно! — легко согласился Дирк, даже не подумав поинтересоваться мнением Тодда. — Думаю, это будет весьма познавательно. И полезно. Вероятно, к понедельнику мы уже выясним, что случилось… Ну, или будем хотя бы примерно представлять…

— Весьма на это надеюсь.

Мистер Пауэлл вдруг очень заторопился — немного подозрительно, по мнению Тодда, — и через двадцать минут они уже остались совершенно одни, с ключами и списком телефонов, по которым следовало звонить в случае той или иной неприятности. Одни в карикатурно жутком отеле с призраками. Только без призраков.

*******

После отбытия владельца здание начало казаться совсем пустынным и заброшенным. Шаги гулко отдавались в комнатах, и постоянно слышались какие-то звуки, характерные для старых домов, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы напугать. Только наводило тоску.

Еще большая тоска посетила Тодда, когда он обнаружил, что в отеле нет никакой еды. Шкафы и холодильники в кухонной кладовой были стерильно пусты, не нашлось даже чая. Запасенных в дорогу сэндвичей на два дня точно было недостаточно, так что Тодд сверился с картой, и они с Дирком отправились в ближайшую деревню. Детектив к тому же собирался расспросить местных (Тодд надеялся только, что они не подкинут ему еще с десяток расследований, которые, конечно, все окажутся связанными друг с другом).

— Итак, что у нас есть, — рассуждал по пути Дирк, не заботясь о том, чтобы смотреть на дорогу. Руль он держал одной рукой, второй увлеченно жестикулировал. — Здание с богатой мистической историей, в котором постоянно кого-то убивают, кто-то сходит с ума, кто-то теряет бриллиантовые запонки… Привлекательное место для маньяков, оккультистов и фанатов сверхъестественного, чем и воспользовался нынешний владелец, первым из череды владельцев отеля получив настоящую прибыль. Множество призраков чувствовали себя здесь как дома — пока две недели назад кто-то не убил управляющего, и все они вдруг исчезли. Я думаю, мы имеем дело с невероятно изобретательным и наглым похитителем, Тодд.

— Изобретательным, это уж точно…

— Полиция, конечно, как всегда не права. Они ищут убийцу, в то время как искать надо вора. Несчастный мистер Кендал, по всей видимости, просто стал свидетелем. Мне кажется, раскрыть это дело проще простого. Нужно просто подождать, пока в каком-нибудь другом отеле не объявится вдруг целая толпа призраков.

— То есть, по-твоему, это конкуренты?

— Или это, или призраки вместе с мистером Кендалом стали жертвой какого-то несчастного случая. Эту версию тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, поэтому следующие два дня мы будем прорабатывать её, — удовлетворенный, Дирк зарулил на стоянку перед небольшим деревенским супермаркетом. Тодд только покачал головой, отстегивая ремень. Не то чтобы он сомневался в реальности призраков; только не после всех приключений холистического агентства. Но серьёзно обсуждать это он был еще не готов.

«Специальные скидки по пятницам!» — завлекали светящиеся буквы на табличке перед магазином. Тодд знал, как это работает. Специальные скидки наверняка предлагались также по понедельникам, по вторникам и вообще в любой день недели.

Пока Дирк придирчиво выбирал замороженную пиццу, Тодд быстро покидал в корзину пачку спагетти, упаковку сыра и томатный соус. Уж такое блюдо даже им двоим было сложно испортить. Тодд умел готовить лишь на уровне «бросьте это в кипящую воду и подождите какое-то время»; Дирк, напротив, любил кулинарные эксперименты — но подходил к делу настолько своеобразно, что получившееся в итоге обычно мог есть только он сам. Хотя иногда выходило на удивление вкусно, но сегодня Тодд был не в настроении так рисковать.

На кассе сидел молодой растрепанный парень — типичный торчок с виду. Он что-то рисовал в альбоме и не сразу обратил внимание на покупателей. Дирк посмотрел на него как-то странно, но смолчал.

— Извините, — сказал Тодд, расплачиваясь, — вы не подскажете, кого можно спросить насчет отеля? Ну, «Эмпузос». Мы, видите ли, эээ, интересуемся. Ээээ, историей.

Он не знал, стоит ли представляться детективами. Впрочем, кассир оказался на редкость нелюбопытным.

— Попробуйте поговорить с Венди… Вандой Хилл. Она библиотекарь, — парень нетерпеливо поглядывал на альбом. — В это время дня её можно найти у Луиса — ну, в баре.

— Бар? — озадаченно спросил самого себя Тодд, выходя на улицу. — Не самое подходящее место для библиотекарши, а?

— Это суровые сельские жители, — ответил Дирк. — Может быть, она на самом деле байкерша-лесоруб, а библиотека — просто хобби.

— Ладно, — Тодд забросил пакет с продуктами на заднее сиденье. — Поехали, посмотрим. Эй, а где Хвост?

— В чемодане, с остальными.

— А чемодан где?

— В отеле.

— Господи, ты серьезно оставил его без присмотра?! Да если эти твари вылезут — они же там всё разнесут!

— Не вылезут, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Фрэнсис проследит.

— Фрэнсис — кот.

— Да, и очень умный. Где этот бар, по-твоему? — Дирк растерянно уставился на крыши домов в отдалении. Уже почти стемнело.

— Знаешь что, пусти меня за руль, — проворчал Тодд.

*******

Сельские жители оказались суровы настолько, что их бар сочетал в себе рок-клуб, стриптиз и тусовку местных бабулек. Последние проводили чужаков взглядами куда более тяжелыми, чем бородатый мужик у входа. В задымленном помещении, среди толпы более чем суровых личностей, Дирк в своей белой рубашечке и солнечно-желтой куртке выглядел как выпускница института благородных девиц на слете металлистов-сатанистов. «Хотя почему как», — подумал Тодд.

— А что, в барах всегда так? — нервно прошептал Дирк. — Английские пабы совсем на это место не похожи!

— Не всегда…

Тодд бы предложил Дирку подождать снаружи, так всем было бы спокойнее, но знал — тот не послушается. Так что он протащил друга к барной стойке, где обоим незамедлительно налили пива — ну, или чего-то смутно похожего. Бармену Тодд объяснил, что они работают на владельца «Эмпузоса». Это как будто удовлетворило всех, кто навострил уши в их сторону.

— Простите, где можно найти Венди Хилл? — спросил Тодд, пытаясь не орать и при этом перекрыть звуки футбольного матча по телевизору и отстойный рок из угла с подиумом для танцовщиц. Для танцовщицы. Одной. И очень худенькой, вероятно.

— Хилл? — удивился бармен. — А что, у вас к ней дело?

— Ага, хотели расспросить об истории отеля и всё такое…

Бармен непонятно хмыкнул, но все же показал на столик в самом темном углу. Кто там сидел, разглядеть было невозможно из-за плотной завесы табачного дыма.

Приблизившись к никотиновому облаку, Дирк страшно закашлялся.

— Сигареты убивают, — прохрипел он, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Порой быстрее, чем всё остальное. Особенно если начинены селитрой…

Тодд и сам не любил сигаретный дым — это вот Аманда курила назло всем рекомендациям врачей (хотя Тодду случалось раз-другой забить косячок на двоих, но об этом он не собирался рассказывать).

— Миссис Хилл? — спросил он, невежливо разгоняя дым перед собой ладонью.

— Мисс, — поправил хриплый, слегка напоминающие воронье карканье голос.

Венди Хилл не походила на фанатку рока и топоров, но и на нормальную библиотекаршу тоже. Больше всего она походила на городскую сумасшедшую. У нее были длинные, уже наполовину седые волосы, скрученные в кошмарное гнездо на затылке, и пронзительные глаза, окруженные глубокими морщинами. В носу — пирсинг, на шее — связка амулетов.

Дирк попытался одарить её своей обычной улыбкой, но снова закашлялся.

— Здравствуйте, — заменил его Тодд. — Нас сюда прислал мистер Пауэлл…

— Вранье.

— Простите?

— Этот хорек меня терпеть не может, — она затянулась и выпустила струю дыма прямо Тодду в лицо.

— Простите, — выкашлял Дирк. — Вы не могли бы не курить?

— Не могла бы, — отрезала мисс Хилл.

— ...Просто дым, знаете, плохо влияет на легкие — ну, может только на мои, — а еще существует некоторая вероятность взорваться...

Мисс Хилл направила в него взгляд-буравчик.

— Вы не работаете на Пауэлла. Какого черта вам здесь нужно?

— Мы работаем, — возразил Тодд. — Собственно, нас наняли… хм… — кажется, здесь честность была лучшей политикой. — Расследовать. Мы — частные детективы.

— Я холистический детектив, а он мой помощник, — поправил Дирк.

— Холистический? — жуткая тетка как будто заинтересовалась. — Вы не похожи на детективов.

— Ну а вы не похожи на библиотекаршу! — обиделся Дирк. — Вы похожи на ведьму.

Тодд мысленно застонал, но мисс Хилл ответила:

— О, мальчик мой. Я и есть ведьма. Библиотека — это так, хобби.

— Ведьма в смысле… экстрасенс? — уточнил Тодд после неловкой паузы.

— Ведьма в смысле ведьма, — ответил за неё Дирк, укоризненно покачав головой. — Экстрасенсы — это совсем другое.

— Ну, поверю специалисту, — хмыкнул Тодд. Друг моментально ощетинился:

— Я не экстрасенс!

— Ты экстрасенс? — библиотекарша-ведьма махнула в сторону Дирка сигаретой, вызвав у того новый приступ кашля.

— Нет! — умудрился выдавить абсолютно-нормальный-детектив.

— Он типа… причинно-следственный экстрасенс, — объяснил Тодд, предположив, что если Хилл заинтересуется, то они смогут её разговорить. Дирк возмущенно уставился на него, явно не в силах поверить в такое предательство.

— Это какой-то новомодный термин? — фыркнула ведьма. — Раньше называли просто ясновидящими.

— Я не!...

Тодд пнул его под столом.

— Короче, он типа экстрасенс, а я — его типа помощник и напарник, и нас наняли разобраться с призраками в «Эмпузосе».

Мисс Хилл проигнорировала его, оценивающе глядя на Дирка.

— Видения?

— Нет.

— Магия Земли?

— Нет.

— Привороты?

— Нет! — негодующе отказался Дирк. — Ну может один раз…

— Что? — вклинился Тодд.

— Не беспокойся, это было до тебя…

— Предсказываешь будущее?

— Нет, нет, абсолютно, стопроцентно нет!

Дирк густо покраснел. Ведьма хмыкнула, о чем-то подумала и достала из кармана монетку.

— Докажи.

— Не собираюсь я ничего доказывать!

— Но если ты не предсказываешь будущее, то ничего и не получится, верно? — коварно подначила ведьма. Дирк закусил губу. Тодд переводил взгляд с друга на мисс Хилл, словно перед ним разворачивался теннисный матч, и не знал, то ли бессовестно заржать, то ли увести Дирка подальше.

Ведьма покрутила цент между пальцев.

— Орел или решка?

— Орел, — сдался Дирк.

Монетка взлетела над столом, немного покрутилась среди липких пивных пятен и легла президентским профилем кверху.

— Совпадение, — быстро сказал Дирк. Тодд фыркнул — и этот человек с пеной у рта настаивает, что совпадений не бывает, все связано, бла-бла-бла.

Ведьма сладко улыбнулась, отчего оба друга вздрогнули.

— Еще раз.

— Орел.

Все повторилось.

— Орел. Орел. Орел.

С каждым разом лицо Дирка все больше мрачнело.

Выпало десять орлов из десяти. Тодд старался убедить себя, что для Дирка это нормально. Ведьма казалась очарованной.

— Просто везение, — пробормотал Дирк.

— Ах, малыш Розенкранц…

— Это скучно! — раздраженно сказал детектив. — Совсем не интересно, нисколечки не сверхъестественно! Просто скучно.

Ведьма подперла голову рукой и смотрела на него так, словно хотела украсть и спрятать в своем пряничном домике.

— Не лез бы ты в это дело с отелем, — наконец сказала она. — Такой милый мальчик. Жаль, если что-то случится.

— А что может случиться? Вы что-то знаете о похитителе? — быстро уцепился за вероятный намек Дирк.

— Да какой там похититель… Дело ведь не в призраках, и не в убийцах, и не во всем этом смехотворном бизнесе. Сам дом, чертов дом проклят. У него черная душа…

— Ммм… А в чем именно заключается проклятие?

— Задержитесь там надолго — сами узнаете, — ведьма вдруг перевела взгляд на Тодда. — Особенно ты.

Тодду это не понравилось.

— В смысле?

— Вообще-то, действительно… — задумчиво протянул Дирк. — Для тех, кого привлекают проявления сверхъестественного, ты явно потенциальный объект интереса.

— Я?!

— Так что, ничего я вам не скажу, — внезапно решила ведьма и отвернулась, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

На полпути к выходу Дирк все-так умудрился вляпаться в классическую сцену «Эй-ты-мне-не-нравишься». Строго говоря, возмущение бородатого мужика (одетого, для разнообразия, не в кожанку, а в дырявый свитер) можно было понять: Дирк просто выбил у него из рук стакан, пока яростно махал руками, доказывая всему не слушающему свету, что монеты — дурацкие совпадения в нормах статистической вероятности, и вообще там наверняка обе стороны с орлом.

— Оборзел, что ли? — поинтересовался пострадавший, хватая Дирка за плечо и разворачивая к себе. Тот ойкнул.

— По сторонам смотреть мамка не учила?

Дирк примирительно поднял руки и открыл было рот, но тут его совсем не ласково встряхнули. Тодд вспомнил, что у Дирка еще не до конца зажили раны после арбалетных стрел и неожиданно для себя рассердился.

— Эй! — вмешался он. — А ну отвали!

Мужик и Дирк повернулись к нему с почти одинаково удивленными лицами. Пользуясь случаем, Дирк вывернулся из хватки и отошел на безопасное расстояние, потирая плечо.

— А ты его бойфренд, что ли? — поинтересовался абориген, демонстрируя крайнюю степень остроумия.

— А это ты типа так подкатываешь?

Мужик побагровел.

— Ты кого пидором назвал, пидор?!

— Эй, эй, ребятки… — забеспокоился кто-то поблизости, но было поздно. Оскорбленный до глубины души местный замахнулся — но слишком медленно, еще неуверенно. Тодд молча сжал кулак и с огромным наслаждением впечатал его в нос противника. Руку тут же пронзила острая боль, но ответный вой всё искупал. Мужик схватился руками за лицо, между пальцами у него уже бежала кровь — похоже, Тодд засветил качественно.

Тут опомнившийся Дирк вытолкал Тодда из бара.

— Ты что творишь?— прошипел он, волоча друга к машине. Он был очень бледным.

— Что я творю?— огрызнулся Тодд, его все еще потряхивало от возбуждения и злости. Раньше он так бесился, только если ему казалось, будто кто-то наезжает на Аманду. — А какого черта ты позволяешь так с собой обращаться?

Рука пульсировала, словно в нее гвоздь воткнули, но адреналин пока позволял не обращать на это внимания.

— И что я должен делать, разбивать людям носы в ответ на каждое грубое слово?

— Слово?! Да, давай, скажи сейчас, что тебе не было больно, когда он тебя схватил, ага!

— Мне часто бывает больно, — с фальшивым спокойствием ответил Дирк. — Это не повод…

— Мог бы и научиться постоять за себя, с таким-то образом жизни!

— Я умею постоять за себя! — Дирк тоже сорвался на крик, но тут же умолк. — Ладно. Ладно. Всё. Ничего, это ничего. Идем отсюда, пока не… Что у тебя с рукой?

— Ничего, — буркнул Тодд, пряча пострадавшую конечность за спину, но Дирк неожиданно ловко её перехватил. У Тодда вырвался болезненно-возмущенный вопль.

— Ох, прости!.. Хорошенькое ничего, ага.

Тодд уставился на торчащий из ладони длинный и чрезвычайно острый костяной шип.

— Я думал, что разбил руку о того козла…

Дирк закатил глаза, но никак это не прокомментировал.

Разве не должно быть куда больнее, как-то вяло удивился Тодд. Обычно галлюцинации не оставляли шанса их проигнорировать.

Дирк ухватился за шип и резко выдернул его.

— Ай!

— Вот и всё, — невозмутимо ответил детектив, выбрасывая костяную иглу куда-то через плечо. Тодд уставился на свою ладонь, ожидая увидеть сквозную дыру, но она была чистой, за исключением пары ссадин. Эхо боли все еще гуляло под кожей, но стремительно ослабевало.

Из всего, что случалось за последнее время, это по-прежнему оставалось для Тодда самым невероятным. Дирк не мог просто «съесть» его приступы, как делали Роуди, но справлялся с ними по-своему. Достаточно было убедить мозг Тодда, что источник боли устранен или что о ране позаботились, чтобы галлюцинации отступили. Но у него самого никогда так не получалось — ни раньше, когда он помогал Аманде, ни уж тем более с самим собой. Возможно, дело в том, что Дирк видел. Для него этот шип был таким же реальным, как для Тодда. Он мог схватить его. Он чувствовал на своих пальцах чужую липкую кровь. Тодд не понимал, как Дирк может так спокойно к этому относиться. Для него самого всё это было полным сумасшествием.

Молча они уселись в машину. Дирк повернул ключ зажигания и резко выкрутил руль, разворачиваясь. Потирая саднящий кулак, Тодд покосился на него и с удивлением понял, что друг еще злится. Это было непохоже на Дирка.

— Теперь придется быть осторожнее,— ровным голосом сказал тот. — Этот парень, знаешь ли, вполне способен способен собрать приятелей и подстеречь нас в следующий раз.

— Ты ж говорил, что тебя тренировали на ниндзя, — проворчал Тодд.

— Ах, но это было давно… и неправда.

Напряжение между ними постепенно уходило, к облегчению Тодда. Он уже привык, что с Дирком всегда легко. Легко разговаривать, легко язвить, легко на него наорать… Честно говоря, это только Дирк был легким в общении, совсем не Тодд. Он в очередной раз ощутил себя полным мудаком и мысленно поклялся впредь держать себя в руках. Хотя бы думать, прежде чем набрасываться на Дирка.

*******

Позже, когда они ужинали недоваренными спагетти с сыром, Тодд рискнул вернуться к теме, которая давно не давала ему покоя.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — вот ты все время говоришь, что твои способности тебе не помогают. Но, например эта штука с монетами — её точно можно использовать.

— Нет, — отрезал Дирк, сосредоточенно наматывая на вилку макаронину. Макаронина все время соскальзывала назад в тарелку.

— Да почему? Зачем ты все отрицаешь? — не отставал Тодд. — Вот я в детстве все время мечтал о суперспособностях.

— Это не суперспособности! Я не пускаю из глаз лазерные лучи, не читаю мысли, не повелеваю муравьями или типа того…

— Разве что котами, — усмехнулся Тодд.

— И в детстве это веселья от этого было еще меньше, чем сейчас! Никакой пользы, зато постоянное чувство вины за то, что не смог понять и предотвратить…

Ну да. А потом еще «Черное крыло». Тодд решительно не понимал, какими идиотами надо быть, чтобы сделать из ребенка с чудесным даром боящегося самого себя невротика.

В углу что-то зашуршало, и вдоль плинтуса быстро-быстро промелькнула серая тень. Дирк вздрогнул и уронил вилку.

— Здесь что, водятся мыши? — напряженно спросил он.

Тодд не смог сдержать смешок.

— Только не говори, что ты их боишься!

— Да не то чтобы боюсь... Я просто им в глаза смотреть не могу.

— Прости, что?

— Я в детстве случайно убил одну.

— Господи. Как?

— Словарем, — уныло признался Дирк. — В нашем доме водилось очень много мышей, мы к ним привыкли и уже не обращали внимания. Я однажды что-то искал в шкафу, сбрасывал книги на пол; потом поднимаю стопку, а под ней... Знаешь, как говорят — «только мокрое место осталось»? Так вот, это не преувеличение...

— Господи, — поперхнулся Тодд.

— Ага, — совсем убито согласился Дирк. — Я несколько дней плакал. Книжку пришлось выкинуть. А потом ещё прочитал «Щелкунчика», и всё...

— Что — «всё»?

— Спать не мог; думал, что Мышиный Король явится мстить. Ну, потом меня забрали в ЦРУ, и я отвлекся на другие... проблемы. Но, знаешь, до сих пор иногда не могу уснуть — так и вижу, как мыши приходят и садятся мне на грудь, и смотрят с упреком, и так, знаешь, усиками шевелят... и смотрят...

Тодд содрогнулся.

— Блин, перестань. Кажется, я теперь тоже не усну, спасибо.

— Спать? Пфф, Тодд, — внезапно оживился Дирк. — Мы в доме с привидениями, из которого украли привидений, нам надо здесь всё обследовать! А ты собираешься спать?

— Да. Я полдня вел машину, так что обследовать всё мы будем завтра.

— Можно провести спиритический сеанс, а то вдруг призраки все еще здесь, просто не хотят разговаривать? Или не могут.

— Всё завтра, — твердо повторил Тодд, зная, что Дирк сам же первый отрубится, стоит только добраться до кроватей.

— Ну ладно, — смирился детектив. — Я только покормлю котов. И Фрэнсиса. 

*******

Они выбрали номер с двумя кроватями, потому что обоим казалось неразумным разделяться в отеле, где недавно произошло нераскрытое убийство и (теоретически) творился какой-то сверхъестественный бедлам. Дирк, правда, все равно убежал в одиночку искать Фрэнсиса, но Тодд не тревожился. Все вокруг было таким нарочито жутким и мистическим, что совсем не пугало. Никаких голосов, подозрительных скрипов и шагов он не слышал, необъяснимый страх появляться не спешил, и вообще всё казалось… ну, почти мирным.

— Тодд! — в коридоре раздался вопль, и Тодд чуть не подавился зубной щеткой. — Ты должен это увидеть!

Дирк нашелся в Зеленой спальне на втором этаже, где когда-то кого-то не то отравили, не то задушили. Детектив сидел на полу перед большим зеркалом в золоченой раме и крайне задумчиво в него смотрел. Рядом, с точно таким же выражением на морде, сидел проклятый кот.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Тодд.

— Смотри в зеркало, — не оборачиваясь, велел Дирк. — Что видишь?

Тодд послушно посмотрел.

— Ничего,— раздраженно ответил он. — Слушай, мы же договорились — всё на завтра...

— Ничего, вот именно! Мы ничего не видим, а ведь кое-что должны, — настаивал Дирк. — Ну же, Тодд!

И тут наконец до Тодда дошло. Он с ужасом уставился в зеркало.

— Да! — верно расшифровал выражение его лица Дирк. — Ну разве не странно: мы расследуем дело о призраке, и одновременно у нас на руках кот, который не отражается в зеркале

— К черту кота! — взорвался Тодд.— Почему в нем не отражаешься ты?!

Из них троих Тодд видел в зеркале лишь себя — взъерошенного и изрядно взвинченного. Очень хотелось думать, что это какой-то фокус или дурацкая шутка… Но если Тодд чему-то и научился за время знакомства с Дирком, так это что тот никогда не придумывает дурацких шуток. Ему просто незачем.

— Ну так что? — грозно спросил Тодд.

У Дирка хватило совести выглядеть слегка смущенным.

— Ааа… со мной иногда такое бывает… это из-за родни по отцовской линии. Или материнской. Да не в этом дело! Представь себе, Фрэнсис сам привел меня к зеркалу и показал это.

— Мяу, — сказал кот.

— А еще можно заметить, что комната в нем немного другая! Отражения не то, чем кажутся.

Это Тодд помнил — из дурацкого и непонятного пророчества, которое Дирк сделал сам себе.

— Мне тут пришло в голову, — тем временем продолжал детектив, — название отеля забавно похоже на греческое Эмпуза — а это такая женщина, демон и вампир, у нее были лягушачьи ноги, одна медная, вторая из навоза…

В греческой мифологии водилось и не такое, но Тодд всё равно задумался, не перепутал ли Дирк чего. Снова.

— Ну и что? Владелец просто выбрал типа мистическое название.

Дирк пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ничего, — согласился он. — А то представь, если бы это был не отель, а женщина-демон с лягушачьими ногами!

— Ты прям-таки добиваешься, чтобы я не уснул, да? Слушай, зеркало — это реально странно, но у меня уже мозги просто не работают.

У Тодда не было сил разбираться с отсутствующими отражениями и прочими странностями. Никуда они не убегут до утра… Ну, он надеялся.

Он сделал шаг в сторону двери и застыл.

Мир исчез.

В первый момент он ничего не понял и даже не удивился; ему показалось, что просто потемнело в глазах, как бывает, когда слишком резко встаешь, долго просидев без движения. Он помотал головой, но картинка не прояснилась.

«О Господи, я ослеп», — было его первой четкой мыслью, но он тут же понял, что прекрасно видит свои руки и остальное тело. Просто вокруг не было ничего. И это не была чернота, как с закрытыми глазами или ночью. Ничего. У ничего не было цвета. Ни одной характеристики, которую Тодд мог бы использовать. Просто… ничего.

Он стоял, пошатываясь, и не чувствовал под ногами пола. Стоило это осознать — и равновесие тут же покинуло его, он упал и начал проваливаться — куда? Голова закружилась, Тодд не мог ничего сообразить. Он падал в бесконечном Ничто, каждая клеточка его тела вопила от первобытного ужаса, но он не мог даже рта раскрыть, словно тело парализовало.

Вцепившиеся в его плечо пальцы были сродни удару током.

— Тодд? — обеспокоенно спросили прямо над ухом. — Что такое? Ох!

Тодд обнаружил, что снова способен шевелиться, и первым его порывом было схватиться за внезапно обнаружившегося рядом Дирка, схватиться и не отпускать, ведь тот мог в любой момент снова раствориться в чертовой пустоте. На самом деле Тодд с трудом сдерживал желание обхватить его руками и ногами для надежности. Будь он котом — точно залез бы Дирку на голову.

— Ох, — повторил Дирк, ошарашенно озираясь. — Ничего себе.

Тодд несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Всё нормально. Мир не исчез. Это просто галлюцинация. Гребаный парарибулит. Вот он Дирк, рядом — всё нормально. Это пройдет. Главное — не задумываться… Например о том, есть ли в этой пустоте воздух…

Черт.

— Скажи, что воздух существует, — омертвевшими губами сумел выдавить Тодд, задержав дыхание.

— Конечно, существует. Мы ведь дышим.

— Но здесь ничего нет! — Тодд почувствовал, что впадает в истерику, но сейчас ему было все равно.

— Здесь всё есть, — успокаивающе произнес Дирк. — А вот там — там, похоже, нет ничего. Но раз физически мы здесь, а там — только умозрительно, с нами по определению всё в порядке.

Это высказывание настолько озадачило Тодда, что он даже забыл паниковать.

— Чего?

— Ты можешь чуточку разжать пальцы? Совсем немного?

— Нет! — огрызнулся Тодд, но все же ослабил хватку, поняв, что вцепился Дирку прямо в больное плечо.

— Это невероятно,— с возмутительным спокойствием продолжил Дирк, вертя головой. — С тобой раньше такое бывало?

— Нет! Ну… у Аманды бывало, что ей казалось, будто она тонет, или что-нибудь в таком духе, но это — это вообще что за хуйня такая?! Я, блять, даже пола не чувствую!

— Надо же, — задумчиво ответил Дирк, не обращая внимания на ругательства.

Тодд старательно подышал — просто чтобы доказать самому себе, что это по-прежнему возможно.

— А как… ты тоже это видишь? — спохватился он.

— Что — это? — с любопытством спросил детектив.

— Ничего, — Тодд красноречиво махнул свободной рукой. — Лично я не вижу вообще ничего — ну, кроме тебя; даже не знаю, как это описать…

Дирк обычно видел все галлюцинации не хуже самого Тодда, но эта была какой-то уж слишком странной.

Детектив тряхнул головой.

— Ты знаешь, — как-то неуверенно сказал он, — это такое… как если скосить глаза, и картинка начинает двоиться. Я вижу все вокруг, как обычно, и одновременно вижу — ну, полагаю, то что сейчас видишь ты. Немного сбивает с толку, честно говоря.

— А, — только и смог ответить Тодд. Наверное, стоило мужественно отцепиться от Дирка, чтобы не мучить и его тоже, но он не смог найти в себе сил.

Они немного постояли. Галлюцинация исчезать не желала.

— Мне бы таблетки выпить, — сказал Тодд.

— Они же не помогают.

— Ну… мало ли. Хуже точно не будет.

— Верно, — признал Дирк. — Где они?

— У меня в сумке. В номере.

— Хм.

Они посмотрели перед собой. Тодда замутило, и он поспешно перевел взгляд на восхитительно существующего Дирка. У того был немного расфокусированный взгляд, как будто он пытался рассмотреть что-то на собственном носу.

— Так, э… наверное, мне придется тебя отпустить ненадолго, а то я не могу понять, в какую, собственно, сторону идти, — смущенно признался Дирк.

Тодд сглотнул.

— Да, конечно, — сказал он с храбростью, которой вовсе не ощущал. У него не сразу получилось разжать пальцы.

Дирк тут же исчез, словно его никогда и не было. Словно это он — и весь остальной мир — галлюцинация. Тодд зажмурился и принялся считать. Один… Могло быть и хуже, правда?... Три… По крайней мере, хотя бы не больно… Пять…

Дирк снова возник из пустоты, так резко, что Тодд не удержался и вскрикнул.

— Тссс, это я, — зачем-то сообщил детектив, словно его можно было с кем-то перепутать. — Идем.

Он аккуратно развернул Тодда — очевидно, в сторону лестницы.

— Ступенька. Поднимай ногу. Давай, Тодд, это всего лишь лестница…

— Да ты что! А мне-то казалось, будто я карабкаюсь по ебаной пустоте!

— Я знаю, мне тоже так кажется, — терпеливо ответил Дирк. — Хотя одновременно мне кажется, что мы все-таки на лестнице. Поднимай ногу. Забавно, не правда ли? Как знать, что из этого на самом деле настоящее… Может быть, материальный мир — всего лишь общая фантазия человечества. Тебе случалось когда-нибудь по ночам терять связь с реальностью?

— Дирк, — простонал Тодд, стараясь не глядеть под ноги. — Это вот вообще нихуя не помогает!

— Все, поднялись, — жизнерадостно сообщил Дирк и повел его куда-то дальше. Наверное, по коридору. Тодду казалось, что они просто перебирают ногами на одном месте.

— Садись, — предложил Дирк.

— Куда?

— На крова… а, ну да. Хм. Ну… просто садись? Я полагаю, ты не провалишься, поскольку кровать все-таки здесь, хотя ты её и не видишь…

— Не могу я сесть на пустоту! — Тодд осознавал, что ведет себя как истеричная девчонка, но ничего не мог поделать.

— А ты… ты представь, словно это невесомость! Как будто ты космонавт!

Тодд наградил его мрачным взглядом. На невесомость эта пустота ни хрена не походила.

Дирк пожал плечами и вдруг — буквально — бросился на него и повалил на спину.

— Ты чего де…! — возмутился Тодд. Дирк откатился чуть в сторону, но продолжал держать его за руку. Он довольно улыбался.

— Так будет удобнее. По-моему.

Тодд осторожно попробовал сесть. Не вышло — он не ощущал под собой никакой опоры… и лучше было не задумываться о том, что сейчас поддерживало его спину. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело — ухохотаться.

Он уцепился обеими руками за Дирка, подтянулся и все-таки сел. Детектив протянул ему пузырек с таблетками. Он-то чувствовал себя прекрасно — висел себе в пустоте, скрестив ноги.

— Херня какая-то, — проворчал Тодд, пытаясь проглотить капсулы, которые без воды застряли в горле. — Вообще ни на что не похоже… не понимаю…

— Ты как приемник, Тодд. Как я, — возмутительно жизнерадостно заявил Дирк. — Твои врачи не правы. Это не галлюцинации, это сигналы. Только я получаю сигналы от нашей Вселенной, а ты — от параллельных, хотя они не параллельны на самом деле... Всё это нисколько не утешило Тодда.

— И когда эта передача прекратится?!

— Ты лучше спи, — посоветовал Дирк. — Твоему мозгу нужно перезагрузиться, утром всё пройдет.

Уснешь тут!

Дирк, сощурившись, пристально вглядывался куда-то.

— А там что? — спросил он.

— Где? — Тодд проследил за его взглядом, но, конечно, повсюду было одно сплошное гребаное ничего.

— Там. Как будто… что-то шевелится, — Дирк поежился. — Нет, это нельзя увидеть, это вроде как… ты просто знаешь, что там что-то шевелится.

Тодд ничего такого не знал и знать не желал. Он повернулся на бок и закрыл лицо согнутым локтем. Спать — отличная идея, спать. Чтобы утром все было снова нормально-ненормально.

Дирк чуть сжал его руку.

— Я тут.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Тодд в рукав. — Спасибо.


	2. Chapter 2

Кто-то настойчиво тряс Тодда за плечо. Он попытался отмахнуться — безрезультатно.

— Тодд! — прошипели прямо ему в ухо. — Проснись! Пожалуйста.

— Мхм? — недовольно поинтересовался он, но все-таки открыл глаза. Дирк сидел рядом, забравшись с ногами на его кровать и, кажется, очень хотел чем-то поделиться. Сквозь незадернутые шторы пробивались лучи рассветного солнца, в них танцевали пылинки. Тодд окончательно проснулся.

Приступ закончился! Мир снова с ним. Какое облегчение.

Или нет, понял он, взглянув на Дирка. Тот выглядел напуганным.

— Что стряслось? — Тодд сел на кровати и потер лицо руками.

— Мне страшно, — трагически сообщил детектив.

— Я вижу... А поконкретнее?

— Я не знаю!

Тодд вздохнул. Потом зевнул.

— Тебе приснился страшный сон? — Про мышей, должно быть. — Или что?

— Ничего мне не приснилось, я не спал! Тодд, серьёзно, мне... мне кажется, что на меня кто-то смотрит, — он обхватил себя руками за плечи с абсолютно несчастным выражением лица.

— Может, это Фрэнсис? — предположил Тодд, снова зевая. — Лично меня жуть берет, когда он пялится...

Дирк негодующе фыркнул.

— Так, ладно. Кто-то смотрит. Это… типа…

— Типа кто-то пялится тебе в спину с явным намерением сожрать! — в голосе Дирка прорезались истерические нотки. — Дышит прямо в затылок, и что-то давит, аж дышать трудно, и… И холодно!

Отопление вроде бы работало, но Тодд полагал, что можно замерзнуть, просидев всю ночь без одеяла. Его сознание категорически не желало включаться в описываемую Дирком жуть — не теперь, когда он выспался, за окном светило солнце и щебетали птички, и чертов парарибулит наконец отпустил.

— Может быть, это привидения вернулись? Им же типа полагается вызывать подобный… эффект.

— А ты что-то такое чувствуешь?

— Нет, — признался Тодд. — Но я и не экстрасенс.

— Я тоже!

— Ой, перестань уже.

Дирк пробормотал что-то явно нелестное, но как будто немного успокоился.

— Давай позавтракаем и поглядим наконец, что в этом доме есть странного… кроме того зеркала, — предложил Тодд.

Так они и поступили.

Завтрак прошел без происшествий. Разве что Дирк опрокинул на себя остатки томатного соуса, после чего стал напоминать еще одного призрака — бледного, с темными кругами под глазами и кровавым пятном на груди. Отлично вписался в обстановку, словом.

— Это была моя любимая рубашка! — пожаловался детектив, пока Тодд искал салфетки.

— Отстирается.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет.

— Отлично. И в чем мне теперь ходить?

— Ты не взял запасную? — удивился Тодд. На этой кухне, похоже, имелись только дурацкие белые полотенца — миленькие, но ни черта не впитывающие.

— Забыл…

— Подожди, я же видел в сумке футболку — ты точно брал с собой футболку.

Ту самую, что подарил ему Тодд — черную, с логотипом Мексиканских Похорон. Дирк вечно таскал её с собой, но никогда не надевал. Видимо, на самом деле она ему не нравилась, но он боялся обидеть Тодда.

— Ааа… А у тебя запасной нет?

— Тебе все равно не подойдет моя рубашка. Ничего, походишь денек не таким стильным.

— Да я вовсе не!..

По мнению Тодда, футболка Дирку очень даже шла, хотя он в ней выглядел каким-то худым и совсем юным. Дирк то и дело её одергивал, явно борясь с желанием заправить за пояс. Была у него такая привычка — а всё потому, что он носил модные брюки с низкой талией, и край рубашки постоянно выбивался из-под ремня, торчал словно утиный хвостик.

— Может, тебе стоит поспать? — спросил Тодд, глядя в его усталое лицо.

— Я не усну, — хмуро ответил Дирк.

— Я посижу рядом, прослежу, чтоб никакие чупакабры тебя не утащили.

— Спасибо, но сомневаюсь, что виноваты чупакабары.

Дирк упорно не принимал попыток разрядить обстановку и шутливого тона, и это было совсем на него не похоже. Тодд подозревал, что «подсоединение» к его галлюцинациям все же каким-то образом действовало на Дирка, и это была очень неуютная мысль. Он не был уверен, что найдет в себе силы отказаться от помощи друга.

— Тогда пойдем разбираться с зеркалом?

— Угу…

Часть энтузиазма вернулась к Дирку, когда они поднялись на второй этаж и зашли в Зеленую спальню.

— О, Фрэнсис! Доброе утро, — радостно поздоровался он с котом, который сидел у зеркала, словно статуя. Кот чуть шевельнул хвостом. Тодд попробовал шугануть его, но получил лишь презрительный взгляд.

— Ну и ладно, — пробормотал он, обходя Фрэнсиса и заглядывая за раму. Ничего необычного там, конечно, не обнаружилось. Дирк и кот по-прежнему не проявлялись в отражении, и детектив настаивал, будто комната в нем какая-то другая, хотя и не смог уточнить, чем именно. Некоторое время они играли в «найди десять отличий», пока Тодд не решил, что разницу может уловить только экстрасенсорное восприятие Дирка. Но об этом он благоразумно промолчал.

Потом ему кое-что пришло в голову.

— Подожди, я схожу за фотоаппаратом, — сказал он Дирку, который бог весть зачем пытался убедить Фрэнсиса обойти вокруг зеркала. — Посмотрим, что будет на снимке. Вдруг это — что бы оно ни было — просто действует на нашу психику? Технику-то не обманешь.

— Это спорно, — не согласился Дирк. — Мне вот не раз случалось поставить в тупик… некоторые измерительные приборы.

— Не сомневаюсь…

Дирк довел до самоубийства компьютер в их офисе, просто открыв текстовый редактор. Никто не решился спросить, что же такое он там печатал.

Тодд уже почти вышел за дверь, но смутное беспокойство заставило его притормозить на пороге. Дирк все еще нервничал, хотя теперь пытался это скрыть.

— Ты, э… Всё нормально? Я быстро вернусь.

— Фрэнсис присмотрит за мной, — рассеянно ответил Дирк и отвернулся.

Он совсем не умел врать.

*******

Присутствие или отсутствие Тодда ничего не меняло. Дирк всё так же ощущал на себе пристальное, зловещее внимание, которое придавливало к полу. Он давно не чувствовал себя так плохо — с тех самых пор, как получил две арбалетных стрелы в плечо, а через день его схватило ЦРУ. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы Тодд решил, будто он дуется, поэтому одному было, на самом деле, даже легче.

— Мяв.

— Я знаю, — печально согласился Дирк. Он боялся, что в любой момент может удариться в слезы, они так и подступали, и этому не было причины. Просто… как обычно со всей этой «хренью», если выражаться словами Тодда.

— Я бесполезен, — вздохнул он и потянулся почесать Фрэнсиса за ушами. Тот увернулся и отскочил к зеркалу.

— Мяу! — это уже звучало… нетерпеливо. Хвост кота яростно хлестал по бокам, шерсть поднялась дыбом.

— Что? — беспомощно спросил Дирк. — Там что-то… О!

Зеркало теперь не показывало совсем ничего. Стекло рябило, словно вода в реке, и смотреть на него было больно, словно на снег под ярким солнцем.

Одним изящным длинным прыжком Фрэнсис оторвался от пола — и скрылся в мерцающей поверхности.

Дирк изумленно вскрикнул. Он и не знал, что кошки так умеют.

Хотя... если зеркало не настоящее, тогда в этом был смысл! Дирк хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Если зеркало — тайная дверь, вполне логично, что в нем отражается совсем не то, что должно быть в этой комнате. Хотя в нем отражался Тодд… Мог ли Тодд как-то оказаться одновременно и с той, и с другой стороны? А почему нет, он же подключался к иной реальности. Возможно, это она и была!

Возможно, стоит найти там того, кто так бесцеремонно смотрит, и попросить его не делать этого… ну или хотя бы узнать врага в лицо, это придало бы уверенности. Наверное.

Только просунув руку в раму, Дирк сообразил, что лезть в неизвестные дыры реальности, да еще и в одиночку — не самая разумная идея. Но было уже поздно. С той стороны его как будто что-то дернуло за запястье — больно, — пол ушел из-под ног, и Дирк полетел головой вперед.

«Идиот!» — обругал он самого себя. А уж что скажет по этому поводу Тодд...

Падение закончилось быстро и бесславно. Детектив с размаху приземлился носом в пыльный ковер и крепко ушиб локоть. Шипя от боли и потирая пострадавшее место, он поднялся на четвереньки и завертел головой. Комната была незнакомая — что и неудивительно, раз она тайная... хотя на тайную как раз не походила. Светильники по стенам горели, источая теплый золотистый свет, на столике между двух кресел остывали недопитые чашки. Помещение определенно было обжито. Вот только кем? Неужели это секретное логово призраков? Призраки пьют чай? С другой стороны, не кофе же им пить, кофе ужасен...

За приоткрытой дверью послышалась возня, и незнакомый голос потребовал:

— Покажись, дух!

Дирк настороженно выпрямился. Похоже, там что-то происходило. Краем глаза он заметил Фрэнсиса, который, подобравшись, тоже смотрел на дверь.

Дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что даже отскочила от стены, и на пороге возник мужчина — плотно сложенный, с усами щеточкой. Немного отстранено Дирк подметил, что костюм на мужчине выглядит, словно из фильма тридцатых годов... И револьвер в его руке явно из того же реквизита... Револьвер?

Ох, черт.

Глаза мужчины расширились, когда он увидел Дирка.

— Нет, стойте! — пискнул Дирк, поднимая руки — но не успел. Оглушительно грохнуло; что-то горячее ужалило его в бок; с воем Фрэнсис метнулся под ноги мужчине. Дирку показалось, что все произошло одновременно.

Мужчина упал, споткнувшись о кота, снова грохнуло. Дирк шарахнулся назад, наконец сообразив, что это в него стреляют, врезался спиной в зеркало. Зеркало — выход! — сообразил он. Выход, убраться отсюда...

Третий выстрел — и зеркало взорвалось осколками прямо ему в лицо. Дирк успел закрыться локтем, и в первую секунду ему показалось, что обошлось — но в следующую руку словно пополам разрезало острой болью. Он взвыл не хуже Фрэнсиса. Дверь в зеркале, похоже, пропала, когда оно разбилось — потому что теперь там была только деревянная рама, с разлетевшимся в щепки краем. Погодите, а как же вернуться назад?

Тут словно что-то схватило его за шиворот, и Дирк снова шлепнулся на пол. Порезанной руке это ужасно не понравилось — и еще почему-то боку. Дирк опустил взгляд. Невероятно — он что, упал в какую-то лужу варенья, или...

Всё было в крови. Его крови. Она ручьем лилась из рассеченного осколками локтя, на боку пропитала футболку и пояс брюк. Так вот что это было. Тот мужчина все-таки попал.

*******

— Дирк? — озадаченно позвал Тодд. Его не было минут пять — и за это время Дирк уже успел куда-то смыться и… разбить зеркало?!

Ковер был усыпан осколками. Ни следа Дирка и кота. И как Тодд ничего не услышал? Пусть он и был на третьем этаже, но коридоры здесь не сказать чтоб длинные, да и звукоизоляция в отеле так себе.

Он положил фотоаппарат на туалетный столик и огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, что случилось. Зеркало выглядело так, словно кто-то врезал по нему со всей дури, угол рамы разлетелся в щепки — ну не мог же Дирк этого сделать? За ним как будто не водилось привычки вымещать агрессию на мебели. За ним и агрессии-то не водилось.

Пятна крови Тодд заметил не сразу — лишь когда наступил на длинный осколок стекла, вымазанный красным. Господи, неужели этот придурок еще и порезался? И куда он все-таки делся, побежал за аптечкой? Где в этом доме аптечка?

Тодд вышел в коридор, громко зовя Дирка, но ответа не дождался. Тишина, царящая в отеле, как-то разом навалилась на него. Неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— Дирк!

Детектив не нашелся ни на втором этаже, ни на третьем, ни на первом. Тодду пришло в голову, что он мог пойти за аптечкой в машину — но и там тоже никого не было.

— Да что за хрень? — растерянно спросил Тодд самого себя, остановившись посреди холла. Дирк как сквозь землю провалился.

Тодд вспомнил парочку историй из буклета — о загадочных исчезновениях, якобы случившихся в «Эмпузосе», и ему стало совсем нехорошо. Он осознал, что до сих пор не воспринимал истории с призраками всерьёз. Серьезная ошибка с его стороны. Как можно быть таким идиотом после всего, с чем они уже сталкивались?!

На всякий случай Тодд еще раз обошел весь отель, но нашел только еще несколько кровавых пятен, причем в местах, где — он был уверен — их раньше не было. Ощущение невнятной жути наконец догнало и его. И что теперь делать? Он не гребаный охотник за привидениями, особенно без Дирка. У этой задачки не было логического решения, и некому помочь…

А впрочем, нет.

Тодд знал того, кто определенно мог кое-что рассказать.

*******

На своем рабочем месте Венди Хилл смотрелась ещё более странно, чем в баре. Она сидела, развалясь на стуле и закинув на конторку ноги в черных мартенсах. На ней была длинная юбка из красной шотландки. Аманада иногда носила похожую, но раза в три короче.

Венди читала книгу, и для этого ей пришлось надеть очки. У Дирка тоже есть очки для чтения, вспомнил Тодд. Только Дирк их ужасно стеснялся и отказывался носить, хотя Аманда с Фарой в один голос убеждали, что ему очень идет.

Мысль о друге, который сейчас черте где, раненый и даже без очков, поддержала угасшую было ярость Тодда. Размашисто шагая, он добрался до конторки и агрессивно заявил:

— Надо поговорить!

Библиотекарша-ведьма вскинула брови и смерила его холодным взглядом.

— Вы, черт побери, знаете, что творится в этом отеле?

— Он проклят, — равнодушно ответила Венди. — Как я и сказала.

— Ни хрена вы не сказали! Мой друг пропал, и это вам не шуточки…

— Милый малыш Розенкранц?

— Его, блять, Дирком зовут! И он пропал!

Ведьма захлопнула книгу и отложила на стол. Тодд невольно скосил глаза и прочел название — «В финале Джон умрет». Ну зашибись, спасибо за намеки, Вселенная.

— Значит, дом забрал его? — мягко спросила Венди, снимая очки.

— Это вы мне скажите!

Рассказывать, конечно, все равно пришлось ему самому — про странное поведение Дирка с утра, про разбитое зеркало.

— Я же ничего такого не чувствовал, — почти жалобно сказал он под конец. — Да и Дирк вчера тоже. Откуда оно вдруг взялось?

Венди потерла переносицу.

— В доме заключен сильный, злобный дух, — задумчиво проговорила она. — По сравнению с ним все призраки «Эмпузоса» — не более чем детские страшилки. Может быть, они его порождения, как знать. И духу этому нужны жертвы. То, что он забирает — уже не отпустит. Малыш Розенкранц, увы, привлек его внимание…

— Почему Розенкранц? — тупо спросил Тодд, как будто не было проблем поважнее.

Ведьма покачала головой.

— Тебе нужно больше читать.

Отличный совет от библиотекарши. Тодд всё-таки надеялся на что-то более полезное.

— Ну и куда этот дух его забрал?

— Кто знает, куда уходят кошки? — загадочно ответила Венди, ничуть не прояснив ситуацию. — А хочешь самое забавное?

— Забавное?

— Пауэлл. Он знает, давно всё знает. Думаешь, почему он вас двоих нанял? Плевать ему на призраков и на репутацию отеля, его беспокоит только пробудившийся дух.

Внезапно странное равнодушие владельца к тому, как именно будет вестись расследование, и его готовность просто так оставить в отеле двоих чужаков получили объяснение.

— Он что, решил нас ему скормить?! — потрясенно прорычал Тодд. — Вот…

— Хорек.

У Тодда на языке вертелось другое слово на букву «х».

— Я его прикончу!

Или можно сказать Фаре — она точно прикончит. Возможно, вместе с Тоддом.

— Ну и что делать?!

Ведьма пожала плечами.

— Я тебе не помощница. Экзорцизмом не занимаюсь — да и сомневаюсь, чтоб это сработало.

— Но вы же ведьма!

— Но это не значит, словно я превращаю шляпы в кроликов или пускаю из пальцев огненные шары. У меня, знаешь ли, четко ограниченный круг возможностей, и ни одна из них тут полезна не будет. Это просто так не работает. Неужели твой друг тебе не объяснял?

— Только это и повторяет, — проворчал Тодд.

— А ты, конечно, не слушаешь, — Венди укоризненно покачала головой. — Впрочем, тебе повезло. Кое-кто может помочь.

— И кто же?

Она загадочно улыбнулась и достала из кармана на юбке конверт.

— Малыш Розенкранц, кто же еще.

*******

_«Тодд! Пожалуйста, вернись в отель — я все еще здесь. Не уверен насчет «когда», но абсолютно точно «где». Все немного запуталось, и, боюсь, я сейчас не очень хорошо соображаю, но если ты немного подождешь, то сможешь поймать меня. Все время бросает туда-сюда. Извини, нет времени»._

На конверте стояло имя Тодда и сегодняшняя дата. Записку мог написать только Дирк, хотя ведьма утверждала, что получила её от какой-то девочки. Две недели назад, когда в отеле случилось убийство, и все постояльцы поспешили убраться. Записка из прошлого? Из будущего? У Тодда никогда не получалось толком разобраться в запутанных временных петлях — у Дирка, кстати, тоже, тот просто делал вид, будто всё путем.

Листок в клетку, вырванный из какого-то блокнота, был весь заляпан засохшей бурой кровью, и это беспокоило Тодда даже больше, чем злобный дух отеля.  
Он посидел немного в машине, собираясь с силами. Возвращаться в отель ужасно не хотелось, перспектива ночевать там в одиночестве заставляла все внутри переворачиваться от ужаса. Но он должен найти Дирка. Должен.

Здание выглядело так же невинно, как и с утра — ну, насколько это возможно для места в стиле «у нас тут вечный Хэллоуин». Разве что темные углы были какими-то очень уж зловеще темными. И тишина, удушающая, словно толстое ватное одеяло.

Тодд еще раз перечитал записку. «Если ты немного подождешь, то сможешь поймать меня». Дирк наверняка думал, что выразился более чем ясно. Тодд чувствовал себя беспомощным и ужасно одиноким. Но, где бы ни был Дирк, ему сейчас еще хуже, так что…

Он взял себя в руки и вышел из машины, готовый к любым сюрпризам дьявольского отеля.

*******

— Охохохох, — панически пробормотал Дирк, пытаясь пострадавшей рукой зажать рану на боку, а здоровой — порез на локте. Не получилось. Пальцы просто скользили по крови, её было слишком много, в ней можно было утонуть, — или так ему казалось.

По крайней мере, человек с револьвером ему больше не угрожал, хотя Дирк так и не понял, как это получилось. Он только что был в той комнате — и вдруг уже… ну, в ней же. Но другой. Сколько, черт возьми, здесь версий этой комнаты? И есть ли хоть в одной из них аптечка?

Не аптечка ему нужна, а Тодд. Сам он себя перевязать не сможет.

Постанывая от боли, он доковылял до двери и выглянул наружу, почти ожидая увидеть двойник этой комнаты — но там был коридор. Раздались чьи-то шаги, и прямо навстречу Дирку вышла девушка в форме горничной, со стопкой постельного белья в руках.

— Э… здравствуйте, — удивленно сказал Дирк. — Извините, вы не…

Девушка подняла на него взгляд и завизжала.

— Эй, успокойтесь, я просто…

Она бросила белье и убежала, не переставая визжать.

— Как невежливо, — пробормотал Дирк. Ему пришло в голову, что можно взять простыню для перевязки. Конечно, она будет испорчена, но он извинится перед владельцем. В конце концов, это издержки расследования. Фара говорила что-то по поводу включения в счет медицинских услуг.

Он попробовал наклониться за простыней и чуть не упал; тут мимо пробежал Фрэнсис, и Дирк забыл о перевязках.

— Фрэнсис, подожди! Куда ты меня привел?

Держась за стену, он последовал за котом. К счастью, тот не убежал далеко: нырнул в следующую приоткрытую дверь, на пороге оглянулся — убедиться, что Дирк не отстал.

Фрэнсис, конечно, знал, что делает. В комнате стоял массивный дубовый шкаф с зеркальной дверцей, и это зеркало тоже было дверью. Дирк это определил безошибочно по тому, как оно показывало только темную рябь.

— Это выход? — Дирк воспрял духом. — Спасибо!

Не раздумывая, он шагнул прямо в дверцу. Но по другую сторону оказалась не нужная ему версия отеля.

— Черт, — сказал Дирк, когда его ноги потеряли опору.

Это было то самое место, в которое вчера их забросил Тодд, но на сей раз Дирк присутствовал здесь не только умозрительно. Другая реальность. Он не смог бы рассказать, как понял это — подобные вещи просто приходят в голову, и ты сразу убеждаешься, что так оно и есть. Дирк считал, что это прямой способ коммуникации со Вселенной, и никогда не подвергал сомнению озарения, вот только объяснить их другим людям было трудновато. Все почему-то упорно хотели знать, какая именно цепочка рассуждений привела его к тому или иному выводу, и впадали в ступор от честного объяснения. Люди бывают такими… ограниченными в своих умах.

Здесь было… что-то. Он чувствовал присутствие, яснее чем вчера. Был ли это источник досаждавшего ему взгляда?

— Эй, — позвал Дирк, но тут же понял, что это бесполезно. Там, где нет ничего — какое значение имеет звук? Если здесь и общались, то как-то иначе.

Он вдруг подумал, что без сигнального маяка, каким был Тодд, останется здесь навсегда, и едва подавил панику.

Нечто шевельнулось, и его движение отдалось звоном в ушах. И все-таки это было что-то другое, не то, что Дирк чувствовал в отеле. Два таинственных существа? Одно поджидает второе? Сообщники?

Он определенно привлек к себе внимание. По коже побежали мурашки, воздух словно сгустился и сдавил его. Дирка затрясло. Он знал, что его ощупывают, и это было очень страшно и немного оскорбительно.  
Разочарованное фырканье — словно удар по ушам — и его вдруг отбросило назад.

Назад, в отель.

*******

Тодд нарезал круги по отелю, не имея представления, где именно нужно «ловить» Дирка. В Зеленой спальне? Но следы крови он находил повсюду, в том числе на стенах в коридоре первого этажа. А если он пропустит — что бы там ни было? Вечно с Дирком проблемы. Господи, только бы он вообще был жив.

Невесть откуда прямо под ноги выскочил Фрэнсис, и Тодд сначала вскрикнул, потом выматерился.

— Тебя-то где носило, скотина?

— Мряяяууу!

Кот вел себя, как обычно, странно — забегал вперед, оглядывался, смотрел нетерпеливо. Требовал, чтобы Тодд пошел за ним — что ж, Тодд пошел. Других идей у него всё равно не было.

Кот привел на кухню.

— То есть ты жрать просишь? — озверел Тодд. — Иди мышей лови!

— Мряу!

Раздался какой-то странный звук на грани слышимости, и, к полному шоку Тодда, Дирк собственной персоной рухнул прямо на кухонный стол — словно из воздуха возник. Тарелки и ложки с дребезгом разлетелись по кухне.

— О чеееееерт, — простонал детектив.

— Дирк! Господи!..

Он был весь перемазан кровью — просто с ног до головы, даже хуже, чем когда его подстрелили из арбалета.

— Что случилось?! Где ты был? — Тодд бросился к нему, не зная, за что хвататься. Дирк не сделал даже попытки подняться.

— Это ты об зеркало так?!

Ему на глаза попалось кухонное полотенце — сойдет, наверное. Вечно с этим идиотом что-то случается!

— Был здесь... Это всё дверь, — слабо попытался объяснить Дирк. — Локоть об зеркало...

— Какая ещё дверь?

Тодд прижал полотенце к глубокому порезу на руке Дирка и тут же понял, что одного будет мало. Аптечка, тут же должна найтись аптечка?!

— Держи вот так, я сейчас.

— Подожди, — Дирк слабо, но настойчиво уцепился за его рукав. — Их двое...

В этот момент Тодд заметил, что футболка у него на боку порвана, и — твою ж мать! Он потянулся было за телефоном, вызвать «Скорую», но вспомнил, что сигнал не проходит.

— Блядство! Так, сможешь дойти до машины?

И ведь говорила же Фара, что им всем необходимо пройти курс оказания первой помощи — так ведь нет, всё время откладывали! Тодд абсолютно не представлял, что делать. Кровь надо было как-то остановить, это ясно. В голове пронеслись смутные воспоминания о давнем инструктаже на его прошлой работе: что-то там про жгуты, что их нельзя накладывать надолго.

Он нашел второе полотенце и, за неимением лучших идей, осторожно приложил его к боку Дирка; тот застонал сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Прости, прости! Черт.

От резкого запаха крови Тодду самому чуть не стало дурно. Он думал, что из-за постоянных красочных галлюцинаций привык к подобным вещам, да вот ни черта. По крайней мере, рана на боку вроде была не такой страшной, как ему сначала показалось. Если это была пуля — где, во имя всего святого, Дирк вообще умудрился её словить — она, похоже, лишь задела его по касательной.

— Тодд! Послушай, — Дирк судорожно втянул воздух, когда Тодд неловко надавил на рану. — По-моему, я застрял. Это все штука... с измерениями...

— Чего-чего? — Тодд слушал не очень-то внимательно, озираясь в поисках еще хоть чего-нибудь, что можно использовать для перевязки.

— Дом! Один живет в доме, а второй снаружи! Наверное, оба пришли оттуда, и из-за них тут везде трещины, которые двери, в одну такую я провалился, и теперь меня постоянно выбрасывает... Тодд, не ходи за Фрэнсисом, а то оба застрянем!

— При чем тут гребаный кот? Дирк, блять, тебе нужно в больницу. Попробуй встать, ладно?

Дирк замотал головой, часто дыша.

— Да слушай же! — сердито крикнул он. — Фрэнсис может ходить между трещинами, и я попал туда за ним. Мы видели — помнишь, когда у тебя был тот приступ. Отражения, отражения не то, чем кажутся — я же сам это и предсказал. О нет, опять...

Лампы мигнули; у Тодда невыносимо зазвенело в ушах. В следующий миг Дирк исчез, словно и не бывало — лишь бардак на столе и кровавые пятна повсюду.

— Дирк?!

*******

Перед глазами плыли пятна, и Дирку хотелось никогда больше не вставать — ну, точно не сегодня. Но нужно было разобраться с отелем. Если не он, то никто. Как всегда… Почему именно он, почему это всё всегда случается с ним, гребаная Вселенная…

Тодд. Надо как-то его предупредить, но только о чем? Увы, Вселенная редко вкладывала в его голову что-то более конкретное, чем ощущения.

Он с трудом сел, пытаясь понять, где оказался на сей раз. Кухня, конечно — похоже, комнаты не менялись, если он сам между ними не передвигался.

Нужно подняться наверх, в их с Тоддом номер, вот что. Там он впервые почувствовал взгляд живущего в отеле. Может быть, там связь сильнее, и он сможет понять, что оно хочет… ну, кроме как сожрать его.

Лестница оказалась серьёзным испытанием. Хорошо, что у него теперь были полотенца — он смог хотя бы замотать локоть. Без полотенца в этой Вселенной никуда.

По дороге Дирк заметил, что не один в отеле. Отовсюду доносились голоса, и, судя по газовым светильникам, это были какие-то давно прошедшие времена. Дважды он столкнулся с людьми. В первый раз его, привалившегося к стене, не заметили. Второй — пожилой мужчина, долго смотрел прямо на него, не говоря ни слова. Нервы Дирка не выдержали, он поздоровался. Мужчина резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и попятился назад; отойдя на десяток шагов, он бросился бежать.

И люди еще говорят, что это Дирк странный.

На втором этаже состоялась еще одна встреча, самая интересная. Наполовину прозрачный человек с безумной ухмылкой и ножом в руке медленно шел по коридору. Заметив Дирка, он ощерился и покачал перед собой пальцем, словно упрекая его за что-то. Потом вдруг его лицо стало испуганным, он обернулся — и, не успел Дирк глазом моргнуть втянулся в стену.

— Эй, стойте-стойте-стойте! — крикнул ему вслед Дирк, запоздало сообразив, что это был один из потерявшихся призраков. — Что с вами…

Черт. Сегодня никто не хочет идти на контакт.

Отель тоже не хотел. Взгляда Дирк больше на себе не ощущал — наоборот, складывалось впечатление, будто кто-то старательно отворачивается.

— Нечего меня игнорировать! — возмутился Дирк, добравшись до номера и тяжело осев на кровать. — Это твой приятель ждет там, с другой стороны? Думаете, здесь хватит места для двоих?

Ага.

Это он почувствовал. Страх. Страх, который раньше, видимо, заглушался его собственным — но сейчас Дирк слишком устал, у него слишком кружилась голова, и проблемы типа перспективы быть сожранным отелем казались какими-то далекими и несущественными.

И кого же боится чудовищный отель из другого измерения? Боится настолько, что спрятал всех своих призраков…

— О, — сказал Дирк, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону — это немного отвлекало от боли в боку. — Так вот что с ними случилось. А испугался ты… когда пришел второй, да? Ты его боишься. Я знаю. Ты дрожишь, когда я говорю о нем — ну, не то чтобы в самом деле дрожишь, не знаю, как это у вас называется…

Мозги не хотели работать — они настаивали, что лучше всего будет растянуться на кровати и немного отдохнуть. Он, в конце концов, всю ночь не спал.

— А он хочет до тебя добраться, да? Но не может. И я ему не подхожу. Ну конечно. Потому что я могу только видеть это.

Настоящим проводником был Тодд.

Отель, словно догадавшись, весь как-то передернулся, и Дирка выбросило в очередную его версию. Здесь в номере было темно, а на кровати, с которой Дирк свалился, потеряв равновесие, кто-то спал.

— Тодд? — позвал он с надеждой.

Одеяло зашевелилось, и Дирк понял, что ошибся — это была незнакомая девочка. Она взглянула на него и тут же завизжала.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, — устало сказал Дирк. — Я всего лишь детектив, я никому ничего плохого не сделаю… Мне самому нужна помощь.

— Софи? — окликнули с соседней кровати.

Девочка перестала визжать и смотрела на него округлившимися глазами.

— Мне нужна помощь, — безнадежно повторил Дирк.

— Ой! Простите, мистер, вы меня напугали. Я не хотела… — она обернулась к соседней кровати. — Папа, ему нужна помощь!

У Дирка вдруг потемнело в глазах, и он незаметно для себя как-то оказался на полу. Сколько крови он уже потерял? Нужно еще продержаться, нужно сказать Тодду…

— Папа, он же умрет…

Ну вот еще, хотел сказать Дирк. Ни в коем случае. Он пережил две арбалетные стрелы, а это лишь царапины. Но тут его снова выбросило.

В голове немного прояснилось, Дирк приподнялся на локтях и увидел собственную желтую куртку, валяющуюся на кровати. Он снова в правильном времени!

*******

С правильным временем было что-то неправильно — в нем не оказалось Тодда. Дирк звал его — безуспешно. Пришлось снова проделать мучительный путь по лестнице, только чтобы обнаружить, что Тодда нигде в доме нет. Отель затаился, прикидываясь паинькой. Солнце светило в окна, и все было прекрасно, за исключением того, что все было ужасно.

В конце концов Дирк догадался выглянуть во двор. Машины не было — Тодд уехал.

— Да ты издеваешься? — простонал Дирк, обращаясь то ли Тодду, то ли ко Вселенной. Как можно было уехать — и, главное, куда?!

Дирк вернулся в холл, и тут же оказался посреди толпы взволнованных людей.

— Что, — пробормотал детектив, споткнувшись о брошенную сумку.

Возле стойки администратора яростно спорили о возвращении денег — это что, слет мафии?

— Мистер!

Дирк повернул голову и увидел девочку — ту самую, из ночного номера. Она сидела в закутке между стеной и пальмой в кадке и тревожно на него смотрела.

— А, привет, — вяло отозвался Дирк. — Как дела?

— Мы уезжаем. Папа не говорит, но кого-то убили. Этот же человек и на вас напал?

— Наверное…

Псих с револьвером, похоже, палил в кого ни попадя. Или он был из другого времени?

— Надо позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы вас отвезли в больницу.

— Нет, — Дирк помотал головой. — Кажется, кроме тебя, меня никто не видит…

Он замер; действительно, это мог быть последний шанс.

— Но ты можешь мне помочь! Передашь записку? Мне нужно связаться с моим другом, он уехал, а я все еще здесь…

— А как я его найду?

— Его зовут Тодд Броцман, — Дирк задумался. Найти их с Тоддом в эти две недели было действительно сложно — разве только у девочки есть машина, перемещающая в пространстве и времени. Что вряд ли.

— Ты просто отдай записку… отдай ведьме из деревни!

— Там есть ведьма?!

— Да, она библиотекарша. Хм… А у тебя не найдется листа бумаги? И ручки?

Девочка покопалась в своем рюкзаке, достала блокнот и черный маркер. Дирк постарался сосредоточиться. Что нужно написать?

— Но вам все равно надо в больницу, — настаивала девочка, пока он пытался разборчиво вывести слова, приложив лист к стене.

— Обязательно, как только разберемся тут. Это дьявольский отель, пожирающий души. Но я разберусь.

— Вы охотник? — восхитилась девочка.

— Нет, — важно сказал Дирк, протягивая ей записку. — Я холистический детектив…

Вернуть маркер он не успел. Холл крутанулся и опустел. Дирк покачнулся, врезался в стену и вспомнил, что забыл написать главное.

— Идиот, — простонал он. Как же теперь Тодд поймет, что нужно сделать, когда вернется в отель?

В руке он все еще сжимал маркер. В холле были светлые обои.

*******

Тодд не знал, сколько времени просидел за кухонным столом, положив голову на руки. Он устал — так устал, в черепе какая-то звенящая пустота, и невидимая отвертка безжалостно вкручивается в висок.

Его разбудило внезапное ощущение — моментальный инстинктивный ужас, накатывающий из ниоткуда; желание бежать-бежать-бежать и не оглядываться... Не хуже, чем ведро ледяной воды. Тодд подскочил на стуле, пытаясь сообразить, что это за угроза и откуда.

У стены сидел Дирк, вытянув ноги и закрыв глаза. Рука у него была кое-как обмотана побуревшим полотенцем, второе он прижимал к боку.

— Дирк! — прохрипел Тодд. Детектив медленно приоткрыл глаза.

— О, привет... Ты настоящий, или я тебе мерещусь?

— Что происходит? Что мне делать?

Дирк как будто проснулся.

— Ох!... Сколько прошло времени?

— Несколько часов. Что ты имел в виду, куда ты исчезаешь?

— Я не... Слушай, времени мало. Найди записку. Давай, ты сможешь!

Дирк ободряюще улыбнулся и показал Тодду большой палец. В сочетании с его зомбиподобным видом впечатление получилось довольно жуткое.

Потом снова случилось это — будто мир вокруг мигнул, — и Тодд опять остался один. Он схватился за голову, чувствуя, что еще немного — и начнет бегать кругами и выдирать собственные волосы.

Ему нужно успокоиться. Нужно разобраться... но как, черт побери?! Он не Дирк Джентли, у него нет связи со Вселенной, сверхинтуиции и умения делать безумные выводы из безумных фактов! Он ничего в этом не понимает, ничегошеньки, он только врать и выкручиваться умеет. Гребаный бесполезный Тодд Броцман.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Тодд, как будто Дирк мог его слышать. — Что? Ну давай, помоги же хоть немного...

Записка.

Тодд остановился и поднял голову.

Дирк точно сказал — «найди записку». Он имел в виду ту, которую передала ведьма? Или оставил еще одну?

Тодд был готов перевернуть вверх дном хоть весь отель в поисках знака, но далеко ходить не пришлось. Прямо в холле, у лестницы, на обоях было нацарапано «ПАРАРИБУЛИТ».

Тодд тупо уставился на послание.

— И что это значит? — негодующе спросил он у отсутствующего друга. — Блять, Дирк, а хоть немного поконкретнее?!

Слово, написанное вроде как черным маркером, окружали кровавые отпечатки, словно детектив нарочно задался целью превратить его в декорацию к фильму ужасов. Пятна еще не успели засохнуть — значит, Дирк оставил записку совсем недавно, может быть, пару минут назад; но пару минут назад он был на кухне... Тодд потер лоб. Ах, это чувство, словно мозг сейчас взорвется, как он по нему скучал.

Парарибулит.

Дирк ранен, ослаб, он истекает кровью — так, стоп, Тодд, это сейчас не помогает, — у Дирка нет сил на длинные послания. Он оставил одно слово. Одно слово, которое, по его мнению, объясняет всё. Это ключ. Давай, Тодд, ищи замочную скважину.

Парарибулит. Трещины. Дом — живой.

«Мы видели — помнишь, когда у тебя был тот приступ».

Отражения не то, чем кажутся.

Четкого понимания ситуации так и не сложилось, но все же что-то забрезжило в мозгу Тодда.

Отражения не то, чем кажутся... Парарибулит не то, что говорят врачи... «Ты как приемник, Тодд. Как я. Только я получаю сигналы от нашей Вселенной, а ты — от параллельных, хотя они не параллельны на самом деле...»

— Интересно, — медленно проговорил Тодд.

Точно он знал лишь одно — сейчас необходимо найти Дирка. И, поскольку чудесным даром находить «трещины» или проваливаться в них походя, как Дирк, Тодд не обладал... Похоже, оставался только один способ.

Итак, вот вам вопрос века: как нарочно вызвать приступ парарибулита?

*******

— Ладно, — с изрядным сомнением сказал Тодд самому себе. — Должно сработать?

Он отложил нож, которым проковырял изоляцию на проводе электрического чайника, и поднес вилку к розетке.

Зашибенская, конечно, идея. Просто великолепное завершение сегодняшней вечеринки. Но ничего другого Тодд придумать не смог. После заварушки с Машиной Спринга, в которой его било током куда чаще, чем это полезно для здоровья (что, похоже, в итоге и заставило пробудиться чертов парарибулит), электричество превратилось для него в своеобразный триггер. Пару раз приступы случались даже из-за статических разрядов от шерстяного одеяла. На электрухе ему точно больше не играть.

Тодд вздохнул и нервно сжал пальцы. Надо было все-таки взять с собой шокер, как настойчиво предлагала Фара. Надежнее и меньше риска. Так ведь кто ж знал, что шокер понадобится не для самозащиты, а для самонападения.

Исполнять задуманное ужасно не хотелось. Но Дирк где-то там совсем плох, и если срочно ничего не предпринять… Не оставляя себе больше времени на сомнения, он решительно воткнул провод в розетку.

— Бля!...

Сработало.

Сам не понимая, как оказался в метре от розетки, Тодд приподнялся на локтях, очумело потряс головой… И кухонные стены растворились в уже знакомой пустоте.

Так-так-так, только спокойно. Он по-прежнему на полу, под ним есть надежная опора, просто мозг этого не осознает, потому что — как там Дирк говорил, подключился к иной реальности? Офигеть. Дело за малым — найти в этой реальности ход в свою, причем желательно в тот её фрагмент, где сейчас обретается детектив.

Вероятность найти в окружающем ничего хоть что-то определенно близилась к нулю. А вдруг он ошибся, вдруг для этого надо иметь дар Дирка?

Ну, Дирка здесь нет. Так что давай, Броцман, справляйся сам. Ты помощник детектива, или кто?

В прошлый раз Тодд был слишком напуган, чтобы оглядываться, но теперь он постепенно начал понимать. Пустота отнюдь не абсолютна. Хотя в ней не было никаких привычных для нормальной реальности вещей, типа предметов, звуков или гравитации, Тодд всё же почувствовал… нечто. Словно чье-то присутствие поблизости. Словно вспышки абстрактных ассоциаций, не относящихся к человеческим органам восприятия, которые мозг пытается обработать в знакомых понятиях. Что-то синее: не видение, не картинка перед глазами, но ощущение синего. Вкус крови. Мех. Отдаленный — чужой — ужас.

Голод.

Не такой, от какого сводит желудок. Больше похожий на неудовлетворенное сексуальное желание, — но при этом не имеющий ничего общего с сексом.

Отель, если верить Дирку и ведьме, каким-то образом... живой. И значит, это его присутствие сейчас заставляет волосы на руках Тодда вставать дыбом. Отель-вампир?

Даже не удивлен, подумал Тодд. Черт побери, и как же с ним справиться? Развесить по комнатам чеснок, окропить всё святой водой? Хотя это уже пробовали, здесь регулярно проводили обряды экзорцизма. Нет, это всё не то, не надо застревать на этих мыслях. Что ещё говорил Дирк? Отражения.

Тодд хлопнул себя по лбу. В комнате, откуда исчез Дирк, было разбито зеркало — глючное зеркало. Отражения не то, чем кажутся. Призраки выходили из зеркал, так написано в буклете. Очевидно, это что-то типа дверей… куда бы они не вели. В другую реальность? Параллельную вселенную? Место, откуда взялся отель-вампир. Так может быть, есть способ отправить его обратно? Если бы только хоть знать, как вообще всё это работает.

Давящее ощущение присутствия чего-то огромного усилилось, и к нему добавился взгляд. Тодд точно знал, что на него смотрят… и смотрят недобро. Господи, так вот каково было Дирку? Придется перед ним извиниться.

Тодд инстинктивно попятился, хотя едва ли в этом был смысл. Отлично, внимание монстра он привлек — а дальше что?!

Его затрясло. Что-то пробежало по рукам, вызывая легкую щекотку; Тодд дернулся, отряхиваясь, и увидел зеленоватое пламя на своих рукавах. Он зачарованно уставился на танцующие язычки, удивляясь, отчего нет боли. Огонь не был ни горячим, ни холодным, кожу не обжигал, ткань рубашки не тлела. Если это галлюцинации во время галлюцинаций, то они по крайней мере кажутся безобидными.

Внезапно заложило уши и нос, словно Тодд резко оказался под водой. Он потряс головой, чувствуя себя оглушенным. В ушах нарастал нестерпимый звон, и Тодд скрючился, обхватив голову руками. Вот сейчас-то его и сожрут, или что там отель-вампир делает со своими жертвами.

И вдруг в один миг всё закончилось — Тодд вернулся в кухню, такую теплую и уютную, такую реальную. От ощущения нормального твердого пола под ногами захватывало дух. Лампочка под потолком мигала и потрескивала, но больше ничего не напоминало о зловещей сущности отеля. Ну, кроме пятен крови повсюду.

Тодд медленно выдохнул и выпрямился, проверяя собственное состояние. Слегка дрожали ноги, но в целом он был как будто в порядке. Ну и чего он всем этим добился? Дирка не нашел, как справиться с происходящим — не понял, зато обратил на себя внимание злобного духа. Молодец, ага.

Хотя… насчет Дирка у него появилась идея.

*******

Во всем отеле нашлось еще четыре зеркала, которые искажали отражения. Вероятно, их было больше, но Тодд торопился и решил, что этого хватит. Зеркало из ванной его не вдохновило, но вот большое в дверце платяного шкафа должно было подойти.

— Так…

Он нервно потыкал в стекло пальцем. Зеркало было холодным, твердым и явно не собиралось пропускать через себя всяких психов.

— Давай не придуривайся, — сурово сказал ему Тодд. — Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты показываешь вместо кровати зеленое кресло? И обои у тебя в отражении другие. Так что нечего тут.

Он попробовал надавить на стекло посильнее, потом плюнул на всё и навалился всем телом. Без толку — только чуть шкаф не уронил.

— Мнда, — мрачно прокомментировал Тодд, чувствуя себя Гарри Поттером, которого не пускают на платформу 9 3\4.

Здание как будто вздрогнуло. Лампа сперва потускнела, потом вспыхнула слишком ярко, задребезжали склянки на полках в ванной. Это повторялось уже несколько раз с тех пор, как Тодд начал возню с зеркалами, и вызывало нехорошее сосущее ощущение в животе. Нервозность сгущалась в воздухе — еще немного, и можно будет нарезать её кусками.

С потолка посыпалась штукатурка, один крупный кусок угодил прямо Тодду за воротник, и тот от неожиданности вскрикнул. Как-то не похоже было это всё на охоту за жертвой, но что-то определенно назревало.  
Под потолком закачалась люстра, пол мелко завибрировал, и на Тодда обрушился целый водопад звуков, среди которых отчетливо слышался треск дерева и бьющиеся окна. По стене за шкафом пробежала трещина.

— Бля, — потрясенно выругался Тодд. Только этого еще не хватало! С чего вдруг дом решил развалиться?!

С совершенно не кошачьим топотом и громким мявом в комнату ворвался Фрэнсис.

— А, явился, предатель! — поприветствовал его Тодд. — И где ж ты опять шлялся? Признавайся, ты заодно с этим вампирюгой?

Кот обернулся и посмотрел с таким презрением, словно действительно всё понимал.

В недрах дома что-то скрежетало — натужно и зловеще. Фрэнсис подошел к зеркалу и боднул его головой.

— Да не работает оно, — раздраженно сказал Тодд. — Или нужно нажать какой-то потайной рычажок?

— Мяв!

Тупой кот взвился в прыжке… и вдруг стал отражением.

Ладно. Не такой уж тупой кот. Скорее, совсем не тупой кот и невероятно тупой Тодд.

— Как ты это сделал?!

Фрэнсис нарезал круги в комнате по другую сторону зеркала, его хвост дергался из стороны в сторону, а глаза неотрывно следили за Тоддом. Тот наконец тоже это почувствовал: какое-то маленькое смещение, что-то сродни пустоте, которую он видел во время приступа. Он попробовал приложить ладонь к стеклу и на этот раз не встретил сопротивления.

— Мяу!

— Лаааадно…

Штукатурка с потолка обваливалась уже целыми пластами. Дом точно рушился, надо было срочно отыскать Дирка и убираться отсюда.

— Мряууу!

— Да иду я, иду! Стоп…

Глядя на Фрэнсиса, Тодд понял, что забыл о чем-то. Коты! С размаху треснув себя лбу, он выбежал из комнаты и понесся по коридору к их с Дирком номеру. Прямо под ноги рухнул столик с вазой, Тодд умудрился его перепрыгнуть.

Слава Богу, чемодан был на месте. Где-то внизу разбилось еще одно окно. Тодд поторопился вернуться обратно в комнату с зеркалом, волоча за собой чемодан. Фрэнсис встретил его нетерпеливым мяуканьем.

— Ладно, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Тодд. — Давай, веди.

И смело шагнул в зеркало.

Какой-то частью сознания он ожидал расшибить лоб, но Вселенная не подвела. Это было словно перешагнуть пропасть — узкую, но бесконечно глубокую. Не успел Тодд и глазом моргнуть, как оказался… ну да, в той же самой комнате. Только с зеленым креслом вместо кровати и другими обоями.

И здесь точно так же все скрежетало и разваливалось. Внизу слышались панические голоса.

— Дирк?!

Фрэнсис пулей пролетел через коридор, Тодд поспешил за ним. Он старался смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о падающую со всех сторон мебель, и потому заметил Дирка, лишь врезавшись в него на лестнице.

— Ай, — пробормотал детектив и осел на ступеньку, держась за перила.

— Боже! Наконец-то! Ты как?!

— Как пустой пакет молока… в который бросили игрушку из хлопьев, и теперь она не понимает, где её место в этом мире...

Тодд перестал слушать на середине фразы и тревожно оглядел Дирка — тот был совсем бледный, на лбу проступил пот, и в целом казалось, что он вот-вот отключится.

— Давай-ка, обопрись на меня, ага?

Он перекинул руку Дирка через собственное плечо, стараясь не обращать внимания на болезненное шипение, и помог ему подняться.

— Надо сваливать.

— А я знал, что ты догадаешься, — немного более радостно сказал детектив. — Ты такой молодец, Тодд! Будем надеяться, они друг друга сожрут.

— Чего? Кто кого сожрет, ты о Фрэнсисе?

— Что? Нет! Второй вампир, которого ты привел!

Это заставило Тодда остановиться.

— Второй?!

— Да, тот, которого мы видели во время твоего приступа.

Тодд помотал головой и спустился с очередной ступеньки.

— Разве это не отель?

— Да нет же! Дом-то здесь. А реальность, с которой ты связывался — место, из которого он пришел, и там, на краю трещин в пространстве, притаился другой. Ну ты даешь, Тодд, как можно быть таким непонятливым?

— Эй, а что случилось с «ты такой молодец»?

— Я пытался тебе объяснить, чтобы ты туда вернулся и показал дорогу второму вампиру…

— А ты не подумал, что второй тоже захочет нас сожрать?!

Дирк торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Нет, потому что наш вампир — отель — его боялся! Это называется де-дук-ци-я…

— Это называется — «полный пиздец»! Если уж отель-вампир боится эту херь, то нам тем более не поздоровится!

— Он нас не тронет, — самоуверенно ответил Дирк. — Я чувствую.

— Что, родственную душу? А, ну да, я и забыл — у тебя ж папа Дракула…

— Тодд, не передергивай! К тому же, это могла быть мама, я не уверен. Плохо помню.

Привычно переругиваясь, они кое-как одолели лестницу и часть коридора первого этажа. Дирк бодрился, но не мог скрыть, насколько плохо себя чувствует, а Тодд не был даже уверен, как долго сможет его тащить, если друг потеряет сознание. Худой, но высокий, он был отнюдь не легким грузом.

Где-то совсем рядом тонко закричала женщина. Тодд вспомнил о других голосах, которые слышал раньше, и замер.

— Откуда здесь люди?

— Мы не в своей части, — пробормотал Дирк. — Это может быть любой день из прошлых. Первый раз я попал в 1932-ой, и там в меня выстрелил мистер Бейли…

— Мы в тридцатых?!

— Не обязательно. Эти трещины, похоже, разошлись по всей истории здания, и угодить можно в любой момент.

— Но почему отель рушится и в других временах?

— Оооох… Не знаю, — у Дирка подкосились ноги, и они оба чуть не упали. — Может быть, второй вампир нападает на этого по всей его временной линии… О нет! Если… Тодд, мы должны...

Он не успел договорить. Из двери слева от них выбежала женщина в длинном платье и фартуке. Точнее, сквозь дверь. Отчаянно заламывая руки и крича, она бросилась назад по коридору. Тодд шарахнулся с её пути, прижав Дирка к стене. Тот болезненно вскрикнул.

— Черт, извини. Что это было?

— Медсестра. Тодд, я идиот, — лицо Дирка страдальчески скривилось. — Я совсем не подумал о них!

Под потолком взорвалась лампочка. Осколок ужалил Тодда в щеку.

— Призраки, которые не призраки! Люди, попавшие в ловушку отеля. Если отель погибнет, что станет с ними?!

Впереди рухнул целый кусок стены; на его месте выросла другая стена, обшитая деревянными панелями, и рухнула тоже.

— Они могут попробовать пошевелить ногами и убраться из здания! — рявкнул Тодд, намекая, что им обоим следует немедленно проделать то же самое.

— Они не могут! Они призраки!

— Так призраки или нет?

— Я думаю, фактически это отпечатки душ, которые высосал вампир, привязанные к здешним стенам…

Все это было, конечно, жутко, но Тодд в упор не видел, чем тут можно помочь и почему ради этого надо расшибать собственные головы. Пресекая дальнейшие возражения, он потянул Дирка к выходу. Чемодан при каждом шаге бил его по ноге, отнюдь не облегчая ситуацию.

— Тодд, нельзя их просто бросить!

— Ты сам, блять, сказал, что это отпечатки! Им уже все равно!

— Но... — по грязному лицу Дирка пробежали дорожки слез. — Мы не можем...

— Очнись! — заорал Тодд. — Они давно мертвы, это не люди и даже не призраки! Эта адская хуйня сожрала их — и нас сожрет, если не поторопимся!

Едва обратив внимание на какие-то фигуры, то появляющиеся, то исчезающие у стойки портье, он наконец сумел доволочь Дирка до дверей, пинком распахнул одну из створок и с новыми силами заковылял в пахнущую сыростью ночь. Всё равно куда. Лишь бы подальше. Отель за их спинами корчился, словно раздавленный жук, стены прогибались, и Тодд явственно слышал чье-то злобное визжание, совсем не похожее на человеческое.

Среди треска и грохота раздался разъяренный кошачий вопль.

— Тодд, подожди! Там же остался Фрэнсис! — Дирк дернулся назад, в который раз едва не уронив их обоих. Тодд покрепче перехватил детектива.

— Фрэнсис, — твердо сказал он, — способен сам о себе позаботиться.

— А если нет?!

С неожиданной прытью Дирк вывернулся из хватки Тодда и кинулся назад. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Уже через несколько шагов он воткнулся бы носом в землю, если бы не подоспевший следом Тодд, который сам готов был одновременно рыдать и материться.

— Да почему же вечно творится такая хуйня?!

— Это всё из-за меня, — простонал Дирк, не осознав, что вопрос был риторическим.

— Я ведь гово… ох, смотри!

Фрэнсис несся к ним через лужайку, задрав хвост трубой и негодующе мявкая. Поравнявшись с друзьями, он притормозил буквально на секунду, — только чтобы обматерить их по-кошачьи, — и помчался дальше, в очередной раз подтвердив свое умственное превосходство над ними обоими.

— Думаю, — устало сказал Тодд, — нам лучше последовать за ним.

На границе леса Тодд наконец рискнул остановиться — ничего за ними не гналось, отель как будто складывался сам в себя, натужно скрипя. Потом вдруг рухнула крыша. Несколько мгновений адского грохота, и всё стихло. Над обломками повисло облако пыли.

— Ура, — полуобморочным голосом сказал Дирк и все-таки упал, потянув Тодда за собой. Тот, ощущая себя ненамного лучше, сумел только откатиться в мокрую траву, чтобы не придавить раненого друга.

Фрэнсис сидел возле чемодана, презрительно глядя на них желтыми глазами.

— Мог бы и спасибо сказать, — упрекнул его Тодд. — Дирк? Эй? Ты живой?

— Мы выскочили не в свое время, — пробормотал тот.

Тодду было уже всё равно.

*******

Дирк, конечно, был прав: они (в очередной раз!) оказались совсем не в том времени, где должны были находиться. Тодд это окончательно признал, не найдя машины. Собственно говоря, вокруг отеля вообще ничего не было: ни построек, ни забора с воротами, даже дорога исчезла. Только глухой лес. Сами развалины, окутанные предрассветным туманом, как будто съеживались в размерах, пока Тодд бродил вокруг, стараясь не приближаться. Вероятно, отель стирало из реальности, к которой он не принадлежал. Интересно, подумал Тодд, останутся ли у кого-нибудь воспоминания о «Эмпузосе»? И что случилось с постояльцами и прочими людьми, которые находились в нем в разные времена? Получилось ли так, что они никогда здесь не бывали?

Дирк мог бы выдать какое-нибудь объяснение… или, на крайний случай, просто выдумать — какая разница, все равно никто не отличит дикие выдумки от дикой правды. Но холистическому детективу и совсем-не-экстрасенсу сейчас было не до того. Он лежал в траве, на расстеленной куртке Тодда, положив голову на чемодан, и выглядел — краше в гроб кладут. Кровь вроде бы остановилась, но Тодда все равно беспокоило, сколько он её потерял.

Им срочно требовалась помощь, вот только где её взять посреди леса в чужом времени? Пора возвращаться домой.

— Эй, — Тодд подошел к другу и попытался осторожно вытянуть у него из-под головы чемодан. Фрэнсис, свернувшийся чуть ли не на макушке Дирка, зашипел. — Ты потерпи еще немного. Сейчас заведем машину Спринга и…

— Я испортил футболку, — едва слышно сказал Дирк, и Тодд со смущением понял, что он все еще плачет.

— Ну и ладно… Все равно она тебе не нравится.

— Почему это?

— Да ты же никогда её не носил. Слушай, я ведь не обижаюсь, и вообще, это не твой стиль…

— Я не надевал её слишком часто, чтобы не истрепать, — запротестовал Дирк. — Хотел сохранить подольше.

— А… Ясно.

Небо начинало светлеть. Их окружала какая-то невероятная, мертвая тишина.

— Найду мистера Пауэлла, — сказал Тодд. — И буду бить его. Ногами. Долго и с наслаждением. Может быть, позову на помощь Роуди.

— Я должен был придумать, как им помочь, — невпопад ответил Дирк.

— Призракам-то? Да брось, — Тодд поежился.

— Это было расследование, и я с ним не справился. Опять.

— Нельзя всё исправить, помнишь? И винить во всем себя тоже нельзя. Ты мне вечно это повторяешь. Повтори разок себе.

Дирк шмыгнул носом и поморщился, прижав руку к боку. Потом повернул голову, печально глядя на останки отеля.

— Этого-то, конечно, не исправишь…

Тодд мысленно отвесил сам себе тумака.

— Но я-то мог предотвратить. Должен был! Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что Риггинс и прочие были правы, и я должен был стараться лучше, тренироваться... но ведь я старался! Как-то раз месяц провел в лазарете,

потому что заработал нервный срыв, и мне велели стараться меньше...

— Ну, это ведь так не работает?  
— А может, я просто плохой холистический детектив. Я знаю, что абсолютно бестолковый в некоторых... во многих... да почти во всем! Не знаю, как общаться с людьми, драться не умею — черт, я даже не особо умный. Но мне всегда верилось, что если я хоть в чем-то хорош — так это холистические расследования. Да только, похоже, я и тут лажаю по полной.

Эта мысль была Тодду очень хорошо знакома. И Дирк ее явно не заслужил.

Перестань, хотел сказать он. Это я козел и неудачник, а ты — ты один из лучших людей, которых я знаю. Хороший человек. Хороший друг. И довольно хороший детектив. Да, не такой, как показывают в сериалах — только фигня все эти сериалы. Дирку, единственному из всех знакомых Тодда, было на самом не пофиг. Он стремился помогать — и ни за что не отступал, даже когда ему самому это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Вместо этого Тодд попытался превратить всё в шутку:

— Ну... ты единственный холистический детектив, что по умолчанию делает тебя лучшим.

Дирка это явно не утешило.

— Слушай, — неловко начал Тодд, — По-моему… дело в том, что никто, кроме тебя, больше не смог бы этим заниматься. Что ты — самый подходящий для этого человек. И не из-за самих твоих… способностей. Дело в том, кому они достались. Взять хоть меня — я бы точно думал только о том, как на них заработать, а если б не вышло — просто забил бы.

— Ты не смог бы… — буркнул Дирк. — Вселенная...

— Ага, приводит туда, где ты нужен. Ну, а я бы просто не пошел.

— Она не спрашивает твоего ...

— Я бы просто лежал на диване, и всё.

Дирк наконец заулыбался.

— Не-ет. Так не работает. Ты сразу понимаешь, когда делаешь что-то не то; не то, что должен по замыслу Вселенной, потому что... ну, потому что Вселенная сразу дает это понять. Весьма... неласковым способом.

— А то она сейчас больно ласкова, — хмыкнул Тодд.

— Ну да, — серьезно кивнул Дирк. — У меня всегда есть необходимое, я имею в виду — еда, ночлег, одежда… Я быстро выздоравливаю, если мне случается заболеть…

— Или словить пулю, — пробормотал Тодд.

— ...и мне помогают. Я раньше не понимал, как много мне помогают. Нужно будет поблагодарить Софи.

— Какую еще Софи? — Тодд встряхнулся и продолжил возиться с замками чемодана. Для надежности они заперли его покрепче и, похоже, перестарались. Или кто-нибудь держал крышку изнутри, такое тоже было вполне вероятно.

— Девочку, которая передала записку. Она меня спасла. Нужно будет хоть письмо ей написать…

— А она тебя вообще вспомнит? Отель-то того…

— И ты мне кое-что напомнил. Я давно думаю, раз уж мы детективы-напарники, нам нужно позаботиться о стиле.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Тодд. — А то ты постоянно в этих своих рубашках и галстуках, и я рядом с тобой выгляжу, как… — он красноречиво развел руками, предлагая оценить свои потертые джинсы и рубашку с заштопанным рукавом. — На лицах у людей порой так и написано «где он его подобрал?».

— Думаешь? — удивился Дирк и тут же находчиво предложил. — Раз так, давай купим одинаковые костюмы! Черные, как у крутых спецагентов! Или нет, я хочу лиловый в клетку! Или мы можем меняться! По четным дням оба будем носить рубашки с галстуком, а по нечетным — футболки…

Тодд ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он рассмеялся.

Чертова Вселенная! Чертовы путешествия во времени, призраки, секты, инопланетяне, отели из друго мира и располовиненные коты. Чертов Дирк, который всё это к себе притягивает и бросается с головой в самое болото, увлекая за собой всех, кто оказался рядом, и не затыкается, даже потеряв с пол-литра крови...

Тодд понятия не имел, чем заслужил такого друга. Явно ведь не хорошим поведением в этой жизни — разве что только был паинькой в прошлой.

— Ладно, — ответил он, успокоившись. — Я согласен.

— Серьёзно?!

— Только два условия. Первое — никаких лиловых в клеточку костюмов! Второе — футболки я тебе выберу сам.

— Как скажешь! — моментально согласился Дирк, безудержно улыбаясь.

Однажды мы в конце концов вляпаемся настолько, что по-настоящему умрем, подумал Тодд, открывая чемодан.

Но не сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "В финале Джон умрет” — у Вселенной странные шутки, а Тодд слишком много подозревает.  
> (Это реально существующая книга Дэвида Вонга, и в финале... ах, нет - спойлер!)

**Author's Note:**

> Рейстаун — живописное озеро в Пенсильвании, США.
> 
> Песня на радио — Jackie Trent & Tony Hatch - The Persuaders!: Gotta Get Away.
> 
> Чемодан — упоминающиеся коты в чемодане, и в частности Хвостик - часть дела о половинке кота, расследование которого еще ведется. Stay connected!


End file.
